


Love Song Challenge

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: A series of Harry Potter Drabbles inspired by famous love songs
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Something

It was a cool autumn night out in the field past the Burrow. Strands of blue and gold twinkle lights were hung to each of the wooden posts, mimicking the stars in the midnight blue sky. It was nearing eight in the evening and there were still countless people standing around, talking amongst one another as everyone continued to celebrate the evening of Ron and Luna’s wedding. They’d been together four years this night, marking the start of a new journey for the pair. While everyone else in their families had been surprised when Ron introduced Luna as his girlfriend, it was Harry and Hermione who had supported them from the start. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at his best mate’s happiness. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Ron so happy, well then again Ron would beam at the sight of chicken wings . Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at his silent thought, which became interrupted when Lee Jordan, the DJ of the evening, made an announcement. 

“The bride and groom have selected this song for all you lovely couples to come out on the dance floor!!! Get out here and show some love!” Lee tapped his wand on the small stereo as the next song melodically danced through the field. Harry watched as each of the couples took to the dance floor as a small hand laced her fingers through his.

“Dance with me.” He heard her whisper in his ear as she tugged on his hand. 

“‘Mione, you know I don’t dance. I’m utter rubbish.” He told her, trying to hold his ground.

“Says who?” Hermione asked him, tilting her head to the side as her ember eyes beckoned him to the dance floor. 

“Pavarti Patil.” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh softly at him. “Harry, that was eight years ago. C’mon, this is one of my favorite songs. Please dance with me.” Harry let out a sigh and nodded his head. “Alright, let’s go.” A small squeal surpassed the brunette’s lips as she dragged Harry to the dance floor, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Harry placed the palms of her hands on either side of her hips as the words to ‘ _ Something _ ’ by  _ The Beatles  _ filled his ears. 

_ Something in the way she moves _

_ Attracts me like no other lover _

_ Something in the way she woos me. _

Harry looked down at Hermione, his eyes gazing upon her relaxed form as her head rested upon his chest as they swayed to the music. He couldn’t help but think this song, one that he heard countless times thanks to his Aunt Petunia, was talking about Hermione. 

No one in the world had attracted him as much as Hermione had. He couldn’t place his finger on what drew the two of them together that night of the battle, but he was damn lucky. Harry closed his eyes and placed his cheek upon her head as he continued to listen to the lyrics. 

_ You know I don’t want to leave her now _

_ You know I believe and how _

_ Somewhere in her smile it she knows _

_ That I don’t need another lover _

_ Something in her style that shows me _

He’d never leave her side, not in a million years. For too long they had fought alongside one another and overcame each obstacle that dared stand in their way. He believed in them and he knew she reciprocated his feelings. Just looking upon her smile, Merlin how he loved her smile, and knowing how happy she’d become over the last few years had proven to him that he, no  _ they  _ were doing something right together.

He thanked his lucky stars she wasn’t the jealous type as Lavender Brown and was confident enough in their relationship to know he wouldn’t need to cheat on her even if the occasional witch tried to flirt with him at work or out in the shops, she knew he was hers.

_ You’re asking me will my love grow _

_ I don’t know, I don’t know _

_ You stick around now it may show _

_ I don’t know, I don’t know _

Harry recalled during the time of Ron and Luna’s engagement, he and Hermione had talked about the possibility of marriage, but neither of them were in a rush. They were content with the way things were for the time being. Hell, they were practically married without the title. But he knew deep down that she was the one for him and eventually, possibly within the next year he would ask her to marry him. Thinking of her married name as Hermione Jean Potter caused Harry’s heart to skip a beat, his grip on her tightened slightly as happiness engulfed him. 

_ Something in the way she knows _

_ And all I have to do is think of her _

_ Something in the things she shows me _

Not a day has gone by that a single thought of her doesn’t cross his mind. He lives for her, breathes for her. Each day he goes off to work, he can’t help but wish that the day would hurry along so he could hold her in his arms. With each passing day he learns little things about her, things he hadn’t picked up on during their time at Hogwarts such as when she aggravated her right nostril flares and when Hermione’s excited two dimples rest in the corner of her mouth. 

_ You know I don’t want to leave her now _

_ You know I believe and how _

As the song ends, Harry lifts his cheek from Hermione’s head and gazes into her eyes. A soft smile rests in the corner of her mouth as she stands on her tiptoes, placing a light, chaste kiss upon Harry’s lips. 

“See, I was right. You’re not a bad dancer.” She told him as she moved a loose strand of raven hair from his eyes. 

“I guess I just needed the right dance partner.” He replied, before capturing her lips with his once more. 


	2. All Of Me

Nymphadora Tonks sat upstairs in her late cousin’s bedroom. Tears trickled down her face as she flipped through the magical photograph of her cousin and his best friends. It’s been a little over two months since Sirius’ passing, grief still overcoming her as she reminisced on their final moments together. Roars of Sirius and Remus laughter rang through her ears as she recalled watching the two of them act as though they were teenagers once more as they talked about their past years of Hogwarts. Tonks couldn’t help as her thoughts drifted off onto Remus, feeling as her heart began to shatter once more. Why? Why on earth must she have feelings for him.. He’s about a decade older than herself. She let out a small sigh as she wiped a tear from her stained cheeks. 

A soft knock on the bedroom door caused Tonks to shake her head clear of her thoughts. Their relationship was forbidden.. Remus had reminded her that many a time. 

“Come in.” She spoke softly, placing the photo album on the nightstand and turned her attention towards the doorway. Her somber eyes watched as the man of her dreams came into focus, striding into the dark room and sat beside her on the four poster bed.

_ What would I do without your smart mouth? _

_ Drawing me in and you kickin’ me out. _

_ You’ve got my head spinnin, no kiddin  _

_ I can’t pin you down _

“I figured you’d be in here, Dora.” Remus spoke calmly. Tonks snickered at his words. “Where else would I be? This is the only place in the bloody world where I feel closest to him.” Tonks’ heartbeat quickened as Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in to his embrace, taking in his pine scent as her eyes fluttered shut, her head becoming fuzzy. 

_ What’s going on in that beautiful mind? _

_ I’m on a magical mystery ride _

_ And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me _

_ But I’ll be alright _

“What are you thinking about?” He whispered as he tightened his grip on her, despite him already knowing the answer. He knew she loved him, she’s told him on many occasions yet he could never admit to her that he felt the same. How could he? He was a monster, had been since he was four-years-old. Sirius had tried his best to set the pair up before his untimely demise, but of course he rejected Dora’s feelings, wanting to protect her as much as he could from himself. He had to be alone, it was for the best. 

_ My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine. _

_ You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.  _

_ Cause all of me, loves all of you _

_ Love all your curves and edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me  _

_ I’ll give my all to you _

_ You’re my end and my beginin’  _

_ Even when I lose I’m winnin’ _

Tonks picked her head up from Remus’ shoulder and twiddled her thumbs as her bubblegum pink hair transformed into an ice blue sheen. “I’m drowning in grief Remus, and you’re nowhere around to help me. I’ve not only lost my best friend and cousin, but I’m losing you each day. A piece of my heart chips away when you’re not with me.”

“Dora-”

“No, don’t.” She told him, her palm raised as she stood from the bed. “I know what you’re going to say and I’m tired of hearing it. You think I’m crazy for loving you and so what? Why does it matter that you and I are ages apart? I love you with all my being, heart and soul. I understand you’re a werewolf, but you’re no monster. Sirius knew that, I know it, my family knows that, hell they’ve accepted the fact that I love you.”

An awkward silence filled the air as Remus looked down at the wood floor. He felt Tonks’ gaze burning through him, but he didn’t dare to meet her gaze. “You’re everything I want Remus. My life. Why can’t you see that?”

_ Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you, oh-oh _

_ How many times do I have to tell you _

_ Even when you cry you’re beautiful too _

_ The world is beating you down, I’m around _

_ Through every mood _

_ You’re my downfall, you’re my muse _

_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

_ I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing _

_ In my head for you _

Remus snapped up his head and jumped from the bed, standing a few inches from Tonks’ face. She could feel his hot breath caressing her cheek as she gazed into his icy blue eyes. “Why does it have to be so damn difficult? Why can’t you just let this go?”

“Because I’m a fighter. I fight for those that I love, even when they don’t think there’s any fight left to give. Just because there are those in the Wizarding World that have cast you aside, made you feel like an outcast doesn’t mean you can’t feel love or accept it.”

“And you don’t think I want to accept it, Dora! Of course I do. I can’t help that I’ve fallen in love with my best friend’s cousin and it tears me apart that I’ve been distancing myself from you.”

“Then why must you?” 

“Because I’m trying to protect you!” 

“I don’t need your damn protection! I just need you! I’d rather face a thousand Death Eaters by your side than alone. Don’t you see that together we can conquer anything?”

Remus turned his back to her and spoke softly, “How can you be so sure of that?” 

“I can’t. But I’m willing to try if you are.” She replied, placing a gentle touch on his shoulder. Remus let out a sigh, knowing there’s no point in arguing with her any longer. 

“Alright. You win, let’s give this a shot.” And together, they conquered everything. 

_ I give you all of me  _

_ And you give me all of you, oh-oh _


	3. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashes by Celine Dion

The skies were grey and gloomy; monstrous clouds of dark filled the sky above the Burrow. The atmosphere fit perfectly with the dozens of people below as a sea of red hair surrounded one lonely casket. One week. It had been one, horrible heartbreaking week since Fred’s passing and today, they were preparing to say goodbye.

Mrs. Weasley shook in her husband’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably as she stared down at her son’s lifeless body. Arthur tightened his grip on his wife as she placed a single hand on her fourth son’s face, tenderly caressing his face that still wore a hint of a smile. 

“M-my ss-weet b-boy.” She whimpered, turning her face into her husband’s chest. “Why? Why my Fred?” She cried as Arthur led her away to her seat, turning his face one last time to look at the eldest of his twins before taking a seat next to his wife. The ceremony was beautiful, not one dry eye was left as everyone recalled a happy memory with Fred, telling tales of pranks and what a kind person he once was

Oliver Wood had requested time off from PuddleMere United and stood up at the podium as he relayed to Fred's family what an honor it was to play alongside their son, brother, and friend. Lee Jordan, Harry, and Hermione each stood up and made their peace, each as puffy eyed as the rest of the Weasley Family. Ron could hardly manage to spit out a few words. For what could he say? Nothing that would protrude from his mouth would bring back his brother. 

Heads turned as the last member of the Weasley family stood up, slowly walking hand in hand with Angelina Johnson, Fred’s ex-girlfriend who had taken his death horribly. George eyed his mirrored image, trying like hell to push back his tears. He’d cried nonstop for a week, hardly wanting to eat or talk to anyone. Hell, he hadn't set a foot in the Joke Shop. For the better part of him was gone, a whole ripped through his heart. The dam broke from behind George’s eyes as he knelt down and clung to his brother. 

“FREDDIE!” he cried out, letting loose the bottle of emotions that had built inside him for the last week. “Shh. George.. It’s okay. He’s in a better place.” Angelina told him as she sobbed silently. George lifted his head off Fred and spoke directly to him. 

_ What's left to say? _

_ These prayers ain't working anymore _

_ Every word shot down in flames _

_ What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor? _

_ I'm losing my voice calling on you _

“I-I’m not sure what to say.. I’m broken. My best friend, my partner in crime, my favorite brother is gone.. You’re gone Freddie. I can’t tell you how many nights I’ve cried out for you, wishing you were still here with me, hell with our family.”

_ Cause I’ve been shaking  _

_ I’ve been bending backwards til I’m broke _

_ Watching all these dreams go up in smoke _

“Our dream.. Our dream finally came true and now it’s burst into flames. How can I step into the place that you helped me build from the ground up? Your laugh is etched into the walls..”

_ Let beauty come out of ashes _

_ Let beauty come out of ashes _

_ And when I pray to God and all I ask is _

_ Can beauty rise from ashes? _

“I’ve prayed and prayed for you to come back to me.. Praying for something good to come out of this disaster..”

_ Can you use the tears to put out the fires in my soul? _

_ Cause I need you here, woah _

“I need you here, Freddie. We all do.” A cool breeze filled the air. George firmly shut his eyes, and felt as the breeze caressed his cheek. He let out a small laugh, knowing that it had to be Fred, letting him know that he was okay. “You’re here with me, brother.” George stood up and faced the crowd, Angelina still placed at his side. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and spoke to the crowd.

“A week ago, we all lost someone dear to our hearts. Our brother, friend, and son. But If I know Fred, He wouldn’t want us to mourn him. He’d want us to celebrate his life, remembering the good times we experienced with him, I realize that now. Fred may not be here with us in person but he will forever be etched in our hearts.” Fred took out his wand and raised it high in the air, the tip illuminating as it once did when Dumbledore died. One by one, each person took out their wand, mimicking George’s stance. 

“To Fred. May you always be in our hearts.” 

“To Fred.” The crowd echoed simultaneously. The remaining living siblings, along with Molly and Arthur stood next to Fred’s casket and shut it firmly. Each of them pointed their wand at the casket, muttering a simple spell and watched as their brother and son disappeared into the ground. A single drop of rain splashed onto George’s cheek, the sky weeping with them on this unfortunate occasion. As everyone began to head inside and pay their respects to the family, George stood alone at his brother's marker and conjured a single wreath as the rain poured. 

“I’ll be okay, Freddie. I’ll make you proud and that’s a promise.” 

Molly stuck her head out her front door and called out to her son. “George! Come inside before you catch a cold!” 

George waved at his mum, signaling to her he’d be along in a moment. “Until we meet again, Freddie.” he whispered before joining his family inside his family home. 

_ Let beauty come out of ashes _

_ Let beauty come out of ashes _

_ And when I pray to God all I ask is _

_ Can beauty come out of ashes? _

_ Can beauty come out of ashes? _


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley

Everything about today had been special, absolutely perfect. Today was Hermione’s 21st birthday and Harry had surprised her in more ways than she could ever imagine. That morning she had woken up to her favorite breakfast in bed, French Toast with Turkey Bacon, white toast and a bowl of assorted fruits. As she ate, Harry had conjured a bouquet of Calla Lilies, Hermoine’s favorite flower, out of thin air with a green bow wrapped around them. 

She accepted them gracefully, taking in their flowery scent as she placed the flowers in a vase before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s neck and kissed him tenderly upon his lips. As Hermione finished her breakfast, Harry led her out into the living room for her next surprise. In a small crate fast asleep sat a small, orange and brown speckled cat with triangular shaped ears.

“Oh my god. Harry you didn’t..” She merely whispered as she knelt down to the crate, carefully picking up her new kitten. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought of Crookshanks, her beloved cat that had passed away during the war due to a killing curse. 

“I remember how much you loved him, ‘Mione. I figured it was time for you to have another cat, maybe this one won’t terrorize Ron too much.” Harry chortled, his emerald eyes filling with joy as he watched her snuggle her cat. “It’s a boy, by the way.”

Hermione a crooked smile appeared at the corner of her mouth as she thought of the perfect name. In less than two minutes, Hermione had a name picked out. “Shakespear.” She said aloud, listening as the small kitten nuzzled himself into her arms, a small purr resonating from the back of it’s throat. 

Around lunch time, Harry took Hermione to her favorite Italian restaurant in London, where Harry had surprised her with her parents joining them. After Lunch they took a trip to Diagon Alley where they had spent a majority of their afternoon as they visited a variety of shops. Flourish and Blotts for a couple new books where they had spent a good two hours as Hermione browsed the newest selection of books before making a trip to the Magical Menagerie to pick up much needed supplies for Shakespear. And for their final trip in Diagon Alley, they stopped at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour where Harry had purchased a chocolate ice cream cone for himself and a mint chocolate chip cone for Hermione. 

Once they made the journey home to drop off their bags, Hermione was surprised to walk into their bedroom to find a periwinkle sundress with sandals to match, laying carefully on their bedspread. 

“Harry,” she called out to him. “What is this for?” Harry stopped in the threshold and leaned against the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets. “It’s your dinner outfit.” he told her nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh and where may I ask, are we going?” She replied, raising a slight brow in his direction. Harry sauntered towards her slowly and bent his head near her ear. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” He told her with a wink. Hermione simply rolled her eyes in response before taking a shower. A couple hours later Harry took Hermione by the hand and instructed her to close her eyes until he said otherwise. With a  _ pop  _ Harry disaparaeted them into an open field underneath a giant oak tree. “Alright, love. Open your eyes.” Hermione’s eyes fluttered open, her heart skipping a beat. 

Before the pair laid a red and white checkered picnic blanket. A medium sized picnic basket sat atop the blanket with wine glasses and plates. Hermione smiled brightly at Harry as he led the way to their dinner. Over the course of the hour they had wined and dined, enjoying one another’s company. 

“Thank you so much for today, Harry. It’s been one of the best birthday’s I’ve had in a long time.” Hermione said, taking Harry’s hand in hers. “ I can’t begin to tell you how much it meant to me.” 

Harry smiled fondly at her as he placed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. “Oh darling, the pleasure is all mine.” He told her as he stood them up, her hand still enclosed in his. “I’ve actually got one more surprise in store for tonight.” Hermione cocked her head to the side wondering what else he had up his sleeve. 

Harry took a deep breath, summoning all the Gryffindor courage he had in him to get passed the next part of her birthday. “Harry, what’s wrong? You look nervous.” Without an answer, Harry kept hold of one of Hermione’s hands as he bent down on one knee. Hermione’s eyes widened, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. “Oh my god, oh my god.” 

“Hermione, this last year with you has been the best year of my life. I know everyone thought we were crazy for moving in together after only two months together, but I knew deep in my heart it was the next best step for us.” Hermione stared deep into Harry’s emerald eyes, gazing upon her own reflection as she saw deep within his soul how much he loved her.

“My love for you is more than I can explain. It’s like a river flowing into the sea and baby, I know that you and I are meant to be.. I want you to take not only my hand but my whole life too.” Harry paused slightly as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black velvet box exposing a beautiful ten karat sapphire ring. “Cause ‘Mione, I’ve fallen deeply, madly in love with you. Will you do me the honor and become my wife?”

Tears of happiness trickled down Hermione’s face, her face shining as bright as the sun. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” 

_ Cause I can’t help falling in love with you _


	5. I Will Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston

_ If I should stay, I would only be in your way _

_ So I'll go, but I know _

_ I'll think of you every step of the way _

“Mione, please don’t go.” Harry whispered to Hermione, his voice full of sorrow. He cupped her cheek in his hand, while grasping hold of the other. Hermione tore her eyes away from him, unable to look at him for he would only see the wounded look resonating in her chocolate orbs.

“Harry please, don’t make this any harder than this has to be.” She replied, her heart weighing heavy. She didn’t want to leave, but what else was she to do? He was with Ginny.. Who was pregnant with their first born child after a night of drunken mishaps. She couldn’t come between him and his family. _‘I’ll miss you so much and think of you with each passing day.’_

_ And I will always love you _

_ I will always love you _

_ You, my darling you, hmm _

“I love you.. You know that right?” Harry told her as his heart began to shatter into a thousand pieces.. All because of a mistake, his mistake. Hermione nodded her head as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. “I know. Which is why I must go. Never forget how much I love you alright?” She watched as Harry’s lip quivered, his grip on her tightening. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. Hermione clung to him and let loose the damn that hid behind her eyes. They held onto one another for what felt like an eternity before Hermione pulled away from their embrace. 

Harry quickly pulled her into his arms once more, and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. Putting all his love for her into that one kiss. Hermione gave into his touch, sinking into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their last kiss, a memory she would cherish for the rest of her life. “I have to go.” she told him as she broke their kiss, turning away from him as she walked towards the manky old boot that stood two feet away. 

Harry didn’t say a word, only nodding his head as he watched the woman he loved head off into unknown destinations. Hermione bent down on her knees, and placed a single finger on the portkey. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, no words spoken as their eyes said it all. If things were different, if Ginny hadn’t gotten pregnant the night of Voldemort’s downfall, they would be together. After a minute of silence, Hermione felt herself being pulled into the abyss of the Portkey and waved goodbye. “Good-bye, Hermione.” Harry whispered as she disappeared before aparating away to his new life… A life without his best friend. 

_ Bittersweet memories _

_ That is all I'm taking with me _

_ So, goodbye _

_ Please, don't cry _

_ We both know I'm not what you, you need _

After about a week in Paris, Hermione sat in a coffee shop as memories of her and Harry came flooding into her mind, for it was all she had of him. She recalled the time near the end of her second year, after she had been unpetrified, watching as Neville told Harry and Ron that she was standing in the doorway. As Harry stood up from the bench she ran as fast as her thirteen-year-old legs could carry her and threw herself into his arms. She clung to him, content filling her heart as she saw her best friend once more. Her next memory was when Harry shielded her from Lupin’s attack before Buckbeak came along and fought him off. Next came the yule ball where Harry stared at her in a way he had never done before as her cheeks blushed slightly. But her most treasured memory was the tent in which they danced when it felt as if the world had crumbled around them. 

And I will always love you

_ I will always love you, you _

_ I hope life treats you kind _

_ And I hope you have all you've dreamed of _

_ And I wish to you joy and happiness _

_ But above all this, I wish you love _

Four months later, while Hermione was in Greece she had received a letter from Ginny, along with a wedding invitation.. A wedding that was to take place in two weeks. The letter entailed that everyone had missed her and wished that she would come home.. Especially Harry. Hermione sighed, ‘ _ Ginny must not know why He’s so depressed.. Because he loves me and wants to be with me. .  _ She tossed the invitation in the bin, deciding at that moment that she would not attend. No matter how much she was hurt, she wished the pair all the happiness and the joy the world could offer, especially love. 

Hermione hoped that one day Harry would grow to love Ginny .. She already knew he was smitten with his unborn baby, he would be the best father. 

Two weeks and three days later, Hermione found herself standing in the Middle of Times Square. She was about to walk into Macy’s when she heard a familiar baritone voice call out her name. 

“HERMIONE, WAIT!” Hermione turned around, her heart beating rapidly as the love of her life ran towards her. ‘ _ Is this a dream? Tell me I’m dreaming.’  _ She shook her head, and ran, running as fast as she did in her second year. They stopped short of one another, catching their breath as Harry crushed his lips to hers. 

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t marry her when the woman I love is halfway across the world.” He told her before kissing her once more.

“And the baby?”

“She and I will discuss the arrangement when the time comes. I was dying without you in my life. I need you.. I love you, always.” 

“And I you.”

_ And I will always love you _

_ You, darling _

_ I'll always love you _

  
  
  



	6. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happier by Ed Sheeran

_ My Dearest Hermione,  _

_ I was walking down the Northside of Diagon Alley when I saw you on his arm.. It’s only been a little over a month since our divorce was finalized and it kills me to say.. You look happier than I’ve seen you in years. I watched as the two of you finished eating your favorite flavor of Ice Cream, Mint Chocolate Chip, and began to head into The Leaky Cauldron. I followed the two of you in, and my heart was ripped from my chest when I heard him make you laugh wholeheartedly.. The way you once laughed at me.  _

_ Your chocolate orbs eyes were so full of life, your face beaming with happiness. Your smile shined a thousand times brighter than it did with me, and his was twice as big as mine ever was. You most certainly look happier.  _

_ No one has ever hurt you like I did. A year into our marriage, I was already breaking our vows, of course you already knew that.. I remember the nights you’d call me out on it, accusing me of sleeping around. I denied it of course, wanting to pretend it didn’t matter, that you’d always be at home waiting for me to enter through the door. Then there were the nights I was so sloshed, neck deep in Ogden’s Finest when I would hit you, and toss you to the side as if you were nothing more than a garden gnome. And call you horrible names that no man should ever bestow upon a woman. There were quite a few times you would have your bags ready to go, telling me the night before would be the last you’d tolerate me putting my hands on you.. And of course I would tell you I was sorry. Promising it would never happen again as I pleaded with you to stay, until six months ago when you left in the middle of the night without a word.  _

_ But no one will  ever  come close to loving you like I do. I can never hold it against you for moving on with someone else. How could I? Harry has been telling me to give it time, to put myself back together and then maybe I can be just as happy as you. I brush his words off, nodding as I listen to him. But deep in my heart, I know I was only ever happiest when I was with you.  _

_ I sat in the corner of what was once our bedroom last night, just gazing around the room when everything in there reminded me of you.. Our bed, the pictures, the scent of you on our sheets. Hell all the photo albums I have contain memories of you.. Memories I will never be able to run away from. You were my everything, my best friend growing up.. My wife ..  _

_ I chucked the empty bottle of Ogden’s at the wall, listening as it smashed into a thousand shards while I cursed under my breath, berating myself for letting our life together get as bad as it did.  _

_ I burned everything and anything that pertained to our wedding, our marriage.. They were nothing more than a reminder of how much of a failure I was to you as a husband, including my wedding ring. I watched as the blazes of the fire melted it down into nothing asI wept for you, calling out your name as I wished to hold you one last time in my arms; to change the past.. But no matter what, I’m still in love with you.  _

_ My biggest fear in life was you’d find another bloke to make you happier than I and today my worst fear, no my nightmare came to light as you placed a chaste kiss on Draco Malfoy’s lips.. That little ferret gets to touch you, hold you, kiss you.. While I watch from afar.  _

_ But know this my love, when he breaks your heart, and he will, I will be here waiting for you.  _

_ Love Always, _

_ Your ex-husband and friend,  _

_ Ronald Billius Weasley _

__


	7. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can You Feel The Love Tonight? -Elton John

Neville and Luna hid behind the giant Beech tree that sat on the edge of the Black lake… trying their might to be inconspicuous as they eyed their fellow Red-haired friend, Ginny Weasley, who happened to be skipping stones with Draco Malfoy. Neville was shocked to find one of his best friends had been sneaking off each night for the past month, always making an excuse as to why she couldn’t play exploding snap or participate in their study group.

“I can’t believe it. Malfoy, she’s been blowing us off for Draco sodding Malfoy.” 

“What’s so wrong with that? He looks a bit lonely nowadays.” Luna replied, her dreamy eyes casting upon Draco’s solemn face. She felt bad for him.. Both Crabbe and Goyle had been transferred to Durmstrang after getting kicked out of Hogwarts the previous month. . Draco was truly alone. 

“What’s wrong with it? "Neville exasperated in a hushed tone. He nodded his head in the pairs direction. “I can see what’s happening..”

“What’s that?” Luna asked rather confused. 

“And they haven’t a clue.”

“Who? Draco and Ginny?” Luna asked, cocking her head to the side. She wished to hell Neville would stop speaking in abrupt sentences, ignoring her questions. 

“They’re falling in love. And do you know what the bottom line will be when that happens?” 

“No.” Luna answered as she shook her head and muttered to herself, “It’s not like you’d tell me anyway.”

“Our trio will be down to two.” 

“Oh.” she replied softly. A saddened look crept upon her face as the realization hit her.. If Ginny were to get with Draco, they’d hardly see her anymore. . Neville casted his eyes to the dark waters of the Black Lake, gazing upon the moonlight’s reflection. “ The sweet caress of twilight, with magic encircling us everywhere, every place. And with this romantic atmosphere, disaster is circling the air.. I mean can you imagine what her brothers will do if they find out?”

Luna merely shook her head, unwilling to imagine what would become of Ginny and Malfoy if their secret was told. 

_ Can you feel the love tonight _

_ The peace the evening brings _

_ The world for once in perfect harmony _

_ With all its living things _

Unknowing he and Ginny had an audience lurking in the shadows, Draco’s grey eyes locked onto Ginny, watching as she happily skipped stones before getting lost in his own thoughts.  _ ‘So many things I wish to tell her, but how do I make her see? The truth about my past, who I am, impossible.. She’d turn away from me..’  _ Draco sighed, feeling his heartbreak within his chest. For now, It’s best to keep his secrets locked within him. He picked up a small, round stone and with a flick of his wrist he watched as it skipped atop the murky water. 

Ginny took a break from skipping stones, and locked her eyes onto Draco. She let out a small exhale, wishing to Merlin he’d open up to her more. ‘ _ He’s holding back, he’s hiding. But from what, I can’t decide. Why won’t he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside? _ ’

_ Can you feel the love tonight? _

_ The peace the evening brings _

_ The world, for once, in perfect harmony _

_ With all its living things _

Draco threw the last of his stones into the water, his gaze meeting hers. A sudden thought crept into his mind as he walked backwards, a small smirk plastered on his face. Ginny eyed him curiously, wondering what the blazes he was doing when suddenly she watched him run at full speed, and cannon ball into the water. Ginny let out a small squeal, her clothes now a bit drenched. “Draco, you prat! Look at what you did!” She cried out, waving her arms at her clothes. Silence, pure silence is what she heard. “Draco? Draco!” Ginny called out frantically as she kicked off her shoes and stood ankle deep in the water, looking out into the darkness for a sign of her friend. She let out a shriek when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, and tossed her into the water. Ginny arose from the cold waters, her teeth chattering as she swam back up to the shore. She listened as Draco belted out a baritone laugh before shoving him down onto the ground, and ran away giggling. 

Draco took off, sprinting after her. Ginny turned to face him and stuck out her tongue as she closed her eyes. Yet she underestimated his quidditch skills as his hand encircled her wrist, pulling her to him as he tackled her onto the ground. Sounds of their laughter filled the air as Ginny’s back was pinned against the cold, damp grass. She smiled playfully as she lifted her head, planting a kiss on his cheek. The action from Ginny surprised Draco. Never once had she ever shown this kind of affection towards him. Loved bloomed within Ginny’s eyes, her facial features softening as she looked at him with all the love she harbored for him. Draco’s playful nature changed as his facial expressions mimicked hers. He smiled softly at her as he placed a gentle hand behind her fiery hair, bending his head downwards and captured her lips with a tender kiss. 

_ Can you feel the love tonight? _

_ You needn't look too far _

_ Stealing through the night's uncertainties _

_ Love is where they are _

“And if she falls in love tonight.. It can be assumed..” Neville trailed off, shutting his eyes unable to finish the sentence. 

“Her carefree days with us are history.” Luna finished for him, linking her hand through his as she and Neville walked hand in hand back up to the castle. “In short, our friend is doomed.” Luna leaned her head against Neville as they took one last glance at their best friend, both of them making a silent pact to keep Ginny and Draco’s newfound romance a secret. 


	8. Our Day Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Day Will Come- Amy Winehouse

Ginny sat atop the bleachers in the Quidditch stand, watching as her brother and Harry ran numerous drills, surely the Quidditch Cup would be Gryffindor’s for the taking. Ginny propped her hand on her knee, staring dreamily at Harry as she pushed back a loose lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear. Harry, her Harry. She smiled, her eyes flickering with lust for the seventeen-year-old boy, no.. the man she’d been in love with since she was eleven-years-old.

_ Our day will come _

That was her mantra, repeating it to herself with each passing day. For in her heart, she would become Mrs. Harry James Potter. And they’d have everything.. A two story, brick home with a white picket fence, a huge backyard where Harry could teach their children, James, Holden and Lily, how to fly. He’d be the youngest Head Auror in history while she would become the top Journalist for _ Witch Weekly  _ Magazine. Their lives will be filled with immense joy and happiness. They’ll fall in love just as his parents had, like hers. 

And not a damn person could tell her otherwise. She rolled her eyes, recalling the numerous amounts of time her Mum and Dad would tell her how she was too young to know what being in love felt like. She scoffed, “They weren’t much older than myself when they got married and had Bill.” I love Harry, and he  _ will _ love me. 

_ Our day will come _

All she needed was time, just two months max.. That will give her enough time for her Amortentia to finish brewing. No tears would be shed in their relationship, for they will wear smiles and feel nothing but love for one another.. Or in Harry’s case.. Think he will be in love with her. She’d show Hermione, show her who Harry really loves. Thinking of Hermione spending so much time with Harry caused her blood to boil. So what if ‘ _Little Miss Perfect’_ was his best friend? It didn’t mean they had to be together every bloody moment of the day. She’d kept a close eye on the pair ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, watching in the shadows as Hermione had done everything to protect Harry,  _ her  _ Harry. 

Why couldn’t Hermione go find someone else to bother, like Ron for instance. Ginny knew Ron had harbored feelings for Hermione ever since their third year, her second, when all they did was bicker back and forth like an old married couple. Whereas for Harry and Hermione, Ginny knew something had been brewing between the pair for a long time, even if either one would admit it to themselves. “And they never will.” she muttered menacingly to herself before clapping her hands wildly as Harry showed the team how to perform the  _ Thimblering Shuffle,  _ all eyes were on her, watching as she excitedly cheered for the team. Butterflies knotted in her stomach as Harry waved curtly at her, causing her to blush a furious shade of pink. She sighed lovingly, her eyes cast upon the man of her dreams as they began to walk towards the changing rooms. 

As long as she carefully administers his drinks, food daily with the right amount of potion.. He would be hers and she his. They’ll love one another until the end of time.. So mote it be. 

_ Our day will come  _


	9. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time After Time- Cyndi Lauper

_ Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick _

_ And think of you _

_ Caught up in circles _

_ Confusion is nothing new _

_ Flashback, warm nights _

_ Almost left behind _

_ Suitcases of memories _

_ Time after Time _

Hermione laid awake in her room, listening to the sounds of her fiancé snoring lightly, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. She leaned up on her elbow, resting her hand in the middle of her palm as she stared at his pale complexion. She loved him.. But she couldn’t help but feel trapped in the life she’d come accustomed to. She was only twenty-three and wanted to travel the world.. 

She leaned over and placed her soft, rosy lips upon his cheek as she carefully caressed his head, not wanting to wake him. She laid flat on her back and sighed deeply, recalling a string of memories she’d locked in the back of her mind. 

_ Sometimes you picture me _

_ I'm walking too far ahead _

_ You're calling to me, I can't hear _

_ What you've said _

_ Then you say, go slow _

_ I fall behind _

_ The second hand unwind _

Her first memory appeared to her as if it was yesterday. She’d been working at Flourish and Blotts for nearly six months, hoping to save up enough money so she could travel the world and get away from the aftermath of the war.. The loss of her parents. Hermione had just finished ringing up a customer when Draco entered the famous wizarding bookshop, a small smirk resting in the corner of his mouth as one hand was hidden behind his back. She raised a brow at him, wondering what he was up too. As he reached the counter he leaned over and captured her lips with his for a quick kiss, before pulling his hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of Lilies. Hermione squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck. That’s one of the things she loved about him.. His spontaneous surprises..

_ If you're lost, you can look and you will find me _

_ Time after time _

_ If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting _

_ Time after time _

Her first memory faded into black as the next came into focus. It had been pouring crups and kneazels nonstop that day much to Hermione’s dismay. She’d finally gathered up the courage to do something different with her appearance, not caring what anyone thought. She gave herself a once over before placing the hood of her cloak over her head before disaparating to Hogsmeade village, right outside  _ The Three Broomsticks.  _ She entered the pub, her chocolate orbs looking past the crowd until she spotted her person of interest. Hermione spotted him in the far corner of the pub, his tenor laugh ringing in her ears. She smiled brightly and dashed over towards the direction of his voice. She hadn’t a clue what he was talking about with Theo Nott and Marcus Flint, nor did she care. Without hesitation she sat in the empty space beside him and planted a quick kiss on his lips while keeping a firm grip on the cloak.. “What’s going on love?” He asked, nodding his head at her cloak. She smiled wickedly at him, and let the hood fall back. 

Draco’s jaw dropped slightly, completely awestruck at her new change in appearance. Her once long curly locks now rested just above her shoulders, with streaks of blonde resting in her chestnut hair. To Hermione’s surprise, Draco’s face had become full of anger and disgust. He even had the nerve to accuse her of cheating on him, all because she had changed her hairstyle. She couldn’t recall much else of that night, seeing as she dashed out of the pub without another word. 

_ After my picture fades and darkness has _

_ Turned to gray _

_ Watching through windows _

_ You're wondering if I'm okay _

_ Secrets stolen from deep inside _

_ The drum beats out of time _

After a restless night of dreams of her parents and the vacations they’d once took each summer before she returned to school, Hermione had fiddled with her pear shaped engagement ring, before gently removing it from her finger and setting it on the nightstand. She got dressed and quietly used magic to pack her suitcase. She couldn’t do this any longer.. Love wasn’t enough to stay. 

With one last glance over her shoulder she left, ready to leave this life behind. Without meaning to the front door slammed shut, leaving Hermione to wince. Draco sat up abruptly, and felt a sense of uneasiness as he glanced around their room, his eyes resting on her engagement ring. 

He became frantic, scrambling to put on a shirt as he ran out of the room and dashed down the staircase. He pulled open the front floor and called out her name, “Hermione, wait!” 

She shut her eyes, cursing under her breath as she faced him. “Let me come with you.. Please.” 

She eyed him carefully. “You want to come with me? To Greece?” Draco stared at her for a few moments without speaking a word before muttering, “If it makes you happy, yes.” He summoned his belongings and laced his fingers through hers. They arrived at the airport in London, their flight already boarding by the time they arrived. Hermione handed the attendant her passport and ticket to check. She turned to her side, waiting for Draco to do the same, but yet he stood motionless his eyes cast towards the ground. 

“Draco?” Hermione said as she took a few steps towards him. 

“I can’t do this, Hermione. I belong here and you belong out there, exploring the world.” He told her, placing a kiss on her cheek. A few tears surpassed her eyes, nodding her head as she and Draco exchanged their good-byes. She sat in her seat, and looked out the window, watching as her life with the man she loved began to fade into nothing more than simple memories. 

_ Time After Time _


	10. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No Mountain High Enough- Marvin Gaye

_ Listen baby, ain't no mountain high _

_ Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby _

_ If you need me call me no matter where you are _

_ No matter how far don't worry baby _

_ Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry _

_ You don't have to worry _

Hermione finished packing the last of her belongings and taped the medium sized square box down its center. She sighed softly as her eyes took in one last look of her bedroom, for today would be the last she’d set foot in it. So many flashbacks popped in her head from when she was a little girl.. From her mum and dad reading her countless bedtime stories to having her mum snuggle in bed with her during the nights she was sick. Now here she was, twenty-one-years-old and onto the next journey of life with her newly wedded husband. 

A gentle knock on the door pulled Hermione from her thoughts. “Come in.” she said in a warm, calm manner. The door opened quietly, her father standing behind the door. “Hey Pumpkin, you all set?” 

She nodded her head. “It’s going to be strange isn’t it? Not having me live here anymore.” A small half-smile rested on her father’s lips as he took a few steps towards her. Hermione looked deep into her father’s eyes, fighting the countless tears that were pooling behind her eyelids. “Honestly, you haven’t lived here properly since you were nearly twelve-years-old darling. Your mother and I have had nearly ten years of practice.” Her father told her softly as he took a seat on the sheet less mattress. He gently patted the empty spot next to him, signaling for his daughter to join him. 

“I guess I never thought of it that way before.” She replied, laying her head on her father’s shoulder. “I’ll miss the two of you.”

“As we will you, pumpkin.” Roger kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Just remember love, Feel free to call me or your mother. No matter what time it is or where you are and we will be there as fast as we can.”

“I know, Daddy.” Roger choked back a sob.  _ She will always be my little girl. _

_ 'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough _

_ Ain't no valley low enough _

_ Ain't no river wide enough _

_ To keep me from getting to you babe _

“I’m serious, Hermione. There isn’t anything in this world that could keep me from getting to you. You’re my baby, my only little girl.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing I had Harry set up the Floo Network on your fireplace, huh?” 

“Damn, straight.” Roger chortled, gently squeezing her in his arms. 

_ Remember the day I set you free _

_ I told you you could always count on me darling _

_ From that day on, I made a vow _

_ I'll be there when you want me _

_ Some way, somehow _

“I still remember the day your mother and I first dropped you off at Kings Cross station. We were so nervous that you were going to get lost or have trouble finding your way in the magical world. Do you remember what I told you? Before you got on the train?”

Hermione lifted her head from her father’s shoulder, carefully thinking back to that eventful day. “I remember,” she replied. “ You told me that if I ever wanted to come home, to immediately send a message and you’d be there to collect me. That not even a wizard as powerful as Albus Dumbledore could stop you from getting me.” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the last part of what her father had told her.

“And I wasn’t joking. Ever since the day you were born I made a vow to protect you, watch over you and always be there when you need me. Just because you’re a married woman now doesn’t change anything.” He told her, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

“I know, Daddy and you’ve always kept your promises. But you needn’t worry about Harry and I. He’s a good man. He respects you and mum more than you can imagine.” 

“Harry’s a smart man.” Roger smiled. “He’s everything I’ve dreamed for you in a man and more. 

_ My love is alive _

_ Way down in my heart _

_ Although we are miles apart _

_ If you ever need a helping hand _

_ I'll be there on the double _

_ Just as fast as I can _

_ Don't you know that there _

“I love you, Daddy.” Hermione told him as she wrapped her arms around her father’s waist. 

“I love you too, Pumpkin.”  _ Even if we are hundreds of miles apart, I will always love you and be there for you. _

“Hermione, Roger!” Karen called from downstairs. “Harry is here with the moving truck! Best make your way down and help this poor lad.”

“Coming, Mum!” Hermione called back as she and her father stood up from the bed. “ Why in the world would he need help? Can’t you just swish-and-flick all of your belongings into the moving van?” Roger asked befuddled.

“You know how Harry is.” Hermione began. “He likes to do certain things the  _ ‘old fashion way’ _ as he calls it. He doesn’t want magic to define who he is, plus we wouldn’t want to give your neighbors a show now would we?” Hermione raised a brow at him, coming to the realization that her father had forgotten about the International Statute of Secrecy. 

“No I guess we wouldn’t.” Roger leaned over the bed and grabbed the last box from her room, taking one last look at what was once his daughter’s room before closing the door behind him, signaling the end of his daughter’s past and the beginning of her future. 

_ Ain't no mountain high enough _

_ Ain't no valley low enough _

_ Ain't no river wide enough _

_ To keep me from getting to you babe  _


	11. Bright Lights and Cityscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright Lights and Cityscapes - Sara Bareilles

_ Hold my breath and I'll count to ten _

_ I'm the paper and you're the pen _

_ You fill me in and you are permanent _

_ And you'll leave me to dry _

_ I'm the writer and she's the muse _

_ And the one that you always choose _

_ She will falter and gift her blame _

_ And it's starts all over again _

_ Again again again _

The rain poured heavily, the droplets beating against the windows. The storm outside fit the mood for the evening as Harry sat at Hermione’s kitchen table, taking another shot of firewhiskey as he recounted his latest problem with Ginny. 

“She cheated again?” Hermione asked softly, placing her hand atop her best friend’s. Harry merely nodded before pouring himself another glass. “What did she blame it on this time?” 

Harry snorted. “I’m gone too much. Apparently becoming a seeker for Puddlemere United and traveling across the bloody continent isn’t the right career path she would choose for me.” Hermione was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say? This was the third time within the year that Harry had found Ginny with another man, the same man. Every time Harry and Ginny would break up, they’d just be back together before the end of the weekend. 

_ ‘She’s just going to continuously do this to you, while I have to put the pieces back together.’  _ Hermione thought bitterly to herself. “Are you going back to her?”

A long pause stood between the two friends as Harry looked passed the window, watching as strikes of lighting lit up the sky. “I don’t know.” He whispered. “It’s like every time I give her another chance she just finds an excuse to do it again and again.” 

“I honestly think you need to take some time to yourself, Harry. And figure out what it is in life that  _ you  _ want for a change.” Harry turned his attention towards her, a small smile resting on the right side of his mouth. 

“I can’t argue with you there.”

_ She is bright lights and cityscapes _

_ I'm white lies that care for gates _

_ And she'll take all you ever have _

_ But I'm gonna love you _

_ You say maybe it'll last this time _

_ But I'm gonna love you _

_ You never have to ask _

_ I'm gonna love you _

_ 'Til you start looking back _

_ I'm gonna love you _

_ So right _

_ I wouldn't need a second chance _

Within two weeks, the cycle had come full circle as Hermione predicted. Harry and Ginny were once again a couple. Ginny would flash her dazzling smile, acting as if the breakup had never occured. Hermione made it a point to stay away from Ginny, for she hated how she’d treated Harry as though he was nothing but a damn ticket out of her poverty. For years Hermione wished Harry would see her as she did him.. More than a best friend.. A person he could fall in love with.. 

Harry emphasized to Hermione that this was the final straw with Ginny, their last chance to make it as a couple. It took all the willpower she could summon to not roll her eyes. _ ‘That’s what you said before..Yet here I am loving you for who you are and not for what you have. I’d never give you a reason to doubt our relationship..’ _

_ Shield your eyes from the truth at hand _

_ Tell me why it'll be good again _

_ All those demons are closing in _

_ And I don't want you to burn _

_ Never mind what I said before _

_ I don't want any less anymore _

_ You are carbon and I am flame _

_ I will rise and you will _

_ Remain _

Within the next couple of months, Hermione tried to shed herself of her love for Harry. But she knew deep down that no other man could take his place in her heart. It wasn’t until a couple of months later that Hermione finally accepted a date from Cormac McLaggen, deciding to give him a second chance. When Harry found out, He was furious. 

“Cormac? Seriously? You’re going on a date with a guy you used to hide from at Slughorn's party?” 

Hermione shot daggers in Harry’s direction. “You’re one to talk to Harry.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You know damn well that that means. You’re giving me crap about giving McLaggen a second chance when that’s all you’ve been doing with Ginny for the last year! The woman has admitted to cheating on you repeatedly and yet you let her play you like a fiddle each chance she gets!”

Harry raked his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth. Hermione’s words stung, but she had a point. “What do you want from me? It’s not like the woman I’ve fancied since third year has ever given me the time of day!” 

Hermione was taken back by his words. “What did you say?” 

“Nothing, forget about it.” Harry told her, waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss it. 

“No, don’t you dare say crap like that to me Harry James Potter and then walk away as if it’s nothing!” Hermione belted, stomping her feet as she inched closer to him. “Did you ever think that I might feel the same as you? That watching you and Ginny consistently get back together didn’t stab me through the heart.”

“You never said anything!” 

“Neither did you!” Hermione cried, tears of anger finally releasing themselves. “For years I’ve waited for you to admit how you felt, to finally leave Ginny and see  _ me.  _ And now that another man sees me in that light is when you want to get pissed? I’m done waiting around for you, Harry. And what sucks is no matter what happens, I will always love you. I have since I was twelve-years-old.” And with that Hermione grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her as she headed out the door for her date. Harry stood there, speechless as he took in the revelation.  _ ‘I’m such an idiot.’ _


	12. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Hopes- Panic! At The Disco

_ Mama said _

_ Fulfill the prophecy _

_ Be something greater _

_ Go make a legacy _

_ Manifest destiny _

_ Back in the days _

_ We wanted everything, wanted everything _

Lily Potter trotted carefully up the stairs and knocked on her son’s bedroom door. He hadn’t been himself these last few weeks. She and her husband, James, had broken the news to their only son about the prophecy pertaining to him and Voldemort. “Harry, are you alright?” she asked. Silence, not a word from the other side of the bedroom door. “Harry, please answer me.” Lily placed her hand on the knob and tried to open the door, unbeknownst to her the door was locked. 

“Harry James Potter!” She called out to him. “You know very well we don’t allow locked doors in this house!” Again nothing. Frustrated, Lily pulled her wand from it’s holster and pointed it at the door. “Alohomora”. A golden light appeared from the end of her wand, a sound of a click resonated within the door. She turned the knob slightly and pushed open the door. Upon her entering, her eyes softened as she looked at her son with his back to her and looking out his bedroom window. 

“Harry,” she said once more as she quietly shut the door behind her. “What’s going on, son?” Harry turned his head away from the window, his eyes full of fear. “You wouldn’t understand.” he replied gloomily. 

“Then help me to.” Lily took a seat on her son's bed and patted a spot for him to join her. Harry shut his eyes and exhaled deeply, knowing fully well that his mother wouldn’t leave until he spoke to her.. She was a very determined woman. 

Harry sat beside his mum, and folded his hands together as he cast his eyes downward and the crème colored carpet. “Now, tell me what’s bothering you, love.” Lily told him as she stroked the top of his messy black mane. “I can’t help but think of what my life has become.. Here I am nearly sixteen-years-old and come to find out that there’s a bloody prophecy that not only talks about me, but of Voldemort, the man who has tried to kill me countless times since the day I was born.” 

Lily pursed her lips together, as her heart ached for her son.  _ ‘No child should ever have to deal with what he is going through.’ “ _ What am I supposed to do, Mum? Can you tell me that? How do I live with the words _ ‘Neither can live while the other survives. One must be defeated at the hand of the other’.  _ Please enlighten me because I’ve wracked my brain, ignoring messages from my friends and pushing everyone aside all because a nutter sees me as a threat.” 

Lily sat up and took Harry’s hands into her own. “Fight back.” 

“What?” Harry asked, his emerald eyes widening. 

“Fight back. Fulfill the prophecy. Darling can’t you see that this is what Voldemort wants from you? To see you weak and afraid of what might come?”. Hearing her speak his name aloud caused Harry to smile. Aside from his parents and Hermione, no one else dared to speak the Dark Lord’s real name. “I want you to live the life you’re meant to have. From the day you were born all your father and I wanted for you was to have anything and everything. Don’t let him get to you.” 

_ Mama said _

_ Burn your biographies _

_ Rewrite your history _

_ Light up your wildest dreams _

_ Museum victories, everyday _

_ We wanted everything, wanted everything _

“How do I do that?” Harry asked, his eyes burning within his mum’s. A half-smiled appeared on Lily’s face.

“Write your own story. Train, do your school work and don’t push anyone away. You have a whole slew of us in your corner, ready to fight alongside you. You will get through this my dear boy.”

_ Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated _

_ All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting _

“Even if it’s complicated?” he asked her, his eyes more full of life than Lily had seen in days.

“Even so. But the most important thing is to love. That’s one thing Voldemort doesn’t know how to do, nor will he ever.” Lily pulled her son into an embrace, hoping to the heavens that she was right. For she wanted her advice to be something he took to heart. 

_ Had to have high, high hopes for a living _

_ Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing _

_ Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision _

_ Always had high, high hopes _

_ Had to have high, high hopes for a living _

_ Didn't know how but I always had a feeling _

_ I was gonna be that one in a million _

_ Always had high, high hopes _

“I will, Mum. I promise to shoot for the stars and keep my vision clear. Got to have high hopes right?” 

  
“Precisely.” She told him as they pulled apart. “For you are the one in a million, Harry James. Never doubt that.” Lily planted a kiss atop his head and stood up from his bed. “Now, how about we join your father and sister downstairs? I believe we are overdue for our Exploding Snap rematch.” Harry nodded his head and followed his mother out of his room. He promised his mother to not give up, especially in times like this. For he will win and make her proud.

  
  



	13. Shallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallow- Bradley Cooper/Lady Gaga

It had been a year since the final battle took place.. Also marking the day where Draco Malfoy had recurring nightmares of him being tortured by Voldemort. With each passing night, jolting upwards in bed with sweat beading down his face he had to remind himself that it was just a dream and Voldemort was no more. He couldn’t help but sit alone in the shrieking shack, listening to the creeks of the old building as they resonated in his ears. He hadn’t ever been up here, but he figured this would be the only place in Hogwarts he couldn’t be bothered. 

Strange footsteps echoing the halls of the shack brought Draco out of his stance. He spun around, swiftly pulling his wand from its holster as it aimed for the intruder. “Who’s there!” He called out. To his surprise, it was none other than Hermione Granger. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Malfoy, lower your wand!” Hermione snapped at him, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Draco did as he was told, slowly lowering his wand and placing it back into the holster that resided on his hip. 

“Sorry about that, Granger.” Hermione eyed him suspiciously. 

“Everything alright, Malfoy? You seem a bit jumpy.” Draco nodded his head quickly, waving his hand in the air. 

“I’m alright, just haven’t had the best sleep lately.” Hermione pursed her lips together, trying to decide whether to believe him. “You know, they say you can go quite mad without the proper lack of sleep.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as he sat against the wall once more. “I suppose you know a thing or two about going mad then, eh Granger?” 

“Not exactly. But I know the war affected a lot of people in different ways. Surely you know a thing or two about that?” She told him, repeating his words. 

“What exactly are you doing here, Granger? Come to see what little old ferret boy is up to? Do you think I’m plotting the next grand scheme to bring back the Dark Lord?” Draco snapped at her, his eyes glaring at her. 

Hermione mirrored his expression, balling her fists at her side. “Why do you have to be such a prat? Is it that bad for someone to come and check on you? To make sure you’re alright?”

“Ah, stalking me now are we? Trying to gain intel for Saint Potter and Weaslbee?” Hermione scoffed and threw her hands in the air. “Unbelievable. Did you ever think maybe someone wanted to be in your corner? To help you not feel so shallow.”

“What exactly are you looking for here? To know why I’m wallowing in self pity? Here let me tell you.” Draco told her as he quickly picked himself off the ground and stood mere inches from her. 

“I’m trying so bloody hard to fit into this world. Unlike you Granger, I didn’t grow up in a loving, doting family. I was taught that people like you were beneath me. Anything impure was not to be bothered with. And now, I find myself wanting to change, but I fear that I never will and I’ll become my father and fall into those inner demons that I have fought so long to hide away in the back of my mind.” 

Hermione listened wholeheartedly, feeling her heart sink at the mention of his childhood. “If you want to change, stop acting so hardcore. Let people in and try to be nice to you for a change.” She told him, placing a kind hand on his shoulder. “You’re not the only one who had to battle demons, who feels as though they won’t ever touch the ground and be wholesome again. As you recall, I was tortured by your Aunt and believe me I have the marks to prove it.” Hermione pulled back the sleeve of her sweater the word _ mudblood  _ still etched onto her arm as if it were yesterday. Draco winced at the sight, wishing to hell he could have stopped his aunt from torturing her. 

Hermione moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek as she spoke, “Voldemort. Your Aunt Bellatrix. They’re gone for good and they can NEVER hurt us anymore.” Draco simply nodded his head, letting her words sink in. He began to sob, weeping for those he helped put to harm. Hermione pulled him in an embrace and began to rub small circles in the center of his back. “Shh..” she soothed. “You may feel as though you’re falling, but I promise that you can get through this. You’re strong Draco, stronger than you know.” 

Hermione continued to hold him as the pair stood in the middle of the floor. It was at that moment, Hermione had made a vow to herself to help him get his life out of the shambles his father had created for him. To pull him back onto the ground, no matter how long it would take. 


	14. P.S. If This Is Austin ( I still Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If This Is Austin ( I still Love You)- Blake Shelton

Harry sat on his broomstick, looking amongst the evening stars. It was nearing a year since the love of his life took off from Godric’s Hollow, not even leaving him a phone number or address to contact her. . He figured she’d gone back to London to be with her parents. .

Over in London, Hermione sat on the top step of her parent’s home, thoughts of Harry running through her mind.. She missed him terribly and felt horrible for leaving him the way she did.. But at that point in time they both wanted different things. He wanted marriage and she wanted to further her career before settling down and starting a family.. But she couldn’t help but feel a hole in her heart.. 

Finally, Hermione took a deep breath, gathering up all the courage she could muster before descending the staircase and picking up the phone, dialing the number she was all too familiar with. 

The phone rang three times, her heart sinking as the seconds drifted by. After the third ring she heard his baritone voice speak over the voicemail, her heart racing as she listened to his words. 

_ “If you’re callin’ ‘bout the racing broom I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I’m playing Quidditch. If you’ve got somethin’ to sell you’re wasting your time, I’m not interested. If it’s anybody else wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.S. If this is London, I still love you.” _

The phone fell out of Hermione’s hand and landed on the side table, her head swirling around in different directions for she couldn’t believe the words that came from Harry’s mouth.

_ ‘He loves me. Harry still loves me.’  _ For what man would wait nearly a year on the same woman to come back, let alone call? Her heart swelled, thinking of how much he still cared, no loved her. 

Three days had passed by when she decided to ring him up once more. She was still unsure of what she would say to him if he answered, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to hear his voice again. The phone rang thrice more before it clicked over to voicemail, this time a different message was left. 

_ “If it’s Friday night I’m at the Quidditch match. And first thing Saturday if the weather permits I’m heading out to the Forest of Dean and I’ll be gone all weekend long. But once I arrive home on Sunday afternoon I’ll call you back. And P.S. If this is London, I still love you.” _

This time all she decided to leave him a message, only leaving him her phone number and not another word. Once Sunday evening arrived she waited by the phone, the anticipation killing her as she hoped and prayed that Harry would call her. 

Around six forty-five Harry had listened to the message Hermione had left him a few days ago, his mouth agape as his heart raced with excitement.  _ ‘She called.. She finally called.’  _ Without hesitation, Harry jotted down the number she had left him and punched the numbers into the telephone. 

After three rings, her melodic voice came into focus. His heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest as he listened to her words. 

“If you’re callin’ ‘bout my heart it’s still yours! I should have listened to it a little more last year that way it wouldn’t have taken me so long to know that I belong with you. And by the way, Harry, this is no machine you’re talkin’ to. Can’t you tell, this is London, and I still love you.” 

Her words rang in his ears, hoping to hell this wasn’t a dream. He listened as the phone went dead on the other line, and a gentle knock on his front door caused Harry to sprint across his living room and race to the door. Could it be? He threw the door open, his eyes widening as he looked at the woman in front of him. 

“I still love you.” No other words were spoken between the pair as Harry pulled her into an embrace, tears of joy trickling down the pairs cheeks as they were now together at last. Harry smiled happily as he spun Hermione around in the air, a slight giggle escaping her lips. A sound he hadn’t once forgotten and never would he. For the love of his life was back where she belonged. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Rewrite The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite The Stars- Zac Efron/ Zandya

Harry stood in the back of the Great Hall with many others as Neville and Luna finished reciting their vows.. Who knew that Hogwarts would be a place to celebrate marriage after many obstacles they’d overcome in this school as children? But knowing Luna, she’d have a deeper meaning for wanting to get married in the one place that led her to the friends she’d never had to the love of her life.

Harry cast his eyes away from the happy couple who smiled cheerfully and thanked everyone for coming before taking to the middle of the floor to dance for the first time as Husband and Wife. For his eyes instead rested on a particular brunette.. Her brown orbs caught his gaze. She quickly looked away and leaned over to whisper in her Fiancé’s ear to excuse herself before making her way out of the castle. After a few moments when no one was paying attention, Harry exited the castle and made his way to his favorite spot on the grounds. 

Hermione leaned against the Giant Beech tree as she looked out at the Black Lake, watching as the mermaids jumped in and out of the waters. She turned around as she heard soft footsteps approaching, ones she knew all too well. She smiled softly at Harry, shaking her head at his appearance. His white bow tie was loosened, barely hanging around his neck. His jet black hair was uncontrollable as ever, but at least his long sleeved white shirt was still tucked into his black trousers. _ ‘He still looks as handsome as ever.’ _

She tore her gaze from him, afraid of what she would do if she allowed him to come near her. “Hello, Hermione.” he spoke in a kind manner. “You looked radiant as always.” Hermione couldn’t help as blush rose on her cheeks. 

“Thank you. You look handsome yourself.” 

Harry began to reach out to her, but thought against it and retracted his hand. “Hermione look at me, please.” But she didn’t. She kept her feet firmly in place. 

“I can’t.” Harry exhaled and ran a hand through his head frustrated as he turned away from her and kicked the grass. He threw his hands up in the air. ‘ _ Screw it’, _ he thought to himself and turned around back towards her to confront her. 

“You know I want you.. It’s never been a secret I’ve tried to hide since that night in the tent. And I know and feel deep in my heart that you want me too so please stop saying our hands are tied.”

Hermione sighed, and firmly shut her eyes. “Harry-” 

“No.” He told her as he held up his hand. “ Don’t. I know you’re going to say it’s not in the cards and fate is pulling us apart. But baby, believe me when I say you’re here in my heart and whose to stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?” Harry told her as he placed his right hand over his heart. 

“What do you expect us to do Harry?” She asked him as she quickly spun around and gave him her attention. 

“Why don’t we rewrite the stars? Just say that you were made to be mine and nothing in this world could keep us apart. You’re the one I was meant to find, not Ginny. It’s up to you and me, and no one else can say what we get to be. The world could be ours.” He told her as he walked towards her, cupping her face in his hands as he pushed a few loose strands of her hair behind her ears. She stepped away from him and grabbed hold of her arms as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Do you think it’s that easy? You think that I don’t want to run into your arms?” She asked him as her eyes glossed over with tears. “ What about Ron? The Weasleys? There’s so many obstacles that we can’t get past. I know you’ve asked yourself why we can’t because believe me I have. When you and I are together we can be us, but out here in the real world we can’t. Not a damn person in this world can rewrite the stars.”

“Is it so bad for me to want you? To create a life with you? To love you?” He asked her as he took her into his arms once more.

“It’s impossible, Harry.” She replied as she cast her eyes to the ground; her heart slowly starting to chip away as his words ate at her.

“Is it? Since when is anything you and I have ever done been impossible? We’ve fought alongside each other ten times over and always came out on top. So what’s stopping us this time?”

“You’d really risk your friendship with Ron for me? Harry, you’re his best friend.” 

“And so are you! How many times as he deserted me when I needed him the most? Do you remember? Because I can recite them by heart if you’d like.” He told her, anger rising within him. 

“My memory is pretty intact, so no I don’t need you to tell me how many times my fiancé deserted you!” She exclaimed with a hint of hurt in her voice. If only he knew how she wished things could be different in order for them to be together. She took a deep breath, and walked into his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a tender kiss upon his lips before placing her forehead on his. 

“You know I want you.” She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. “But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break and my hands are tied.” And without another word she entangled herself from him and walked back up to the castle while Harry stood in place, cursing Ron as he stole away the one person who he loved more than anyone. 


	16. 1000 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1000 Years- Christina Perry

_ Heart beats fast _

_ Colors and Promises _

_ How to be brave _

_ How can I love when I’m afraid to fall  _

_ But watching you stand alone _

_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away _

Hermione stood nervously inside Ginny’s old bedroom at the Burrow. Her stomach was in knots, her palms beginning to sweat as she paced back and forth. After today, she’d no longer be the independent Hermione Jean Granger for she would be a married woman in less than an hour. Was she ready to give up her independence? Hermione shook the negative thoughts from her head and let out a deep breath. ‘ _ Don’t think like that.’ _

A few minutes later, she turned her attention towards the sound of a gentle knock on the door. “Come in.” She said. Standing on the other side of the door was her father, Roger. 

“It’s time sweetie.” Hermione nodded her head and took one last look in the mirror as she smoothed down the front of her white, satin dress. She carefully walked over to her father and linked her arm through his as they took one step closer to her impending future. 

Once Hermione and Roger reached the aisle, everyone stood up and turned their gaze upon her. But the only person Hermione could focus on, was her soon-to-be-husband standing on the other end of the aisle. Harry James Potter. As she watched him stand alone, all of her doubts and nerves fluttered away. She loved that man with every inch of her being, and she knew he felt the same for her. 

A smile full of joy and happiness rested upon her face as Roger placed her hands in Harrys. “Take care of my daughter, Son.” Harry’s eyes left Rogers and focused on his bride. “I will Sir, I promise.” Roger nodded his head and placed a light kiss on his daughter’s cheek before stepping away and took a seat next to his wife. Kingsley Shacklebolt welcomed everyone and thanked them for attending this glorious occasion. He went on and on about what wonderful people Harry and Hermione were and how he couldn’t see them better matched than with one another. 

“Now it’s to my understanding that the pair of you wrote your own vows?” He asked. The couple nodded their heads yes. “Hermione, if you’d like to do the honors.” Hermione turned around to her made of honor, Ginny, who took hold of her bouquet of Lilies and exchanged them for the vows she had written the previous evening. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut as she took another deep breath, before reopening her eyes and looking at Harry’s loving face. She watched as he mouthed the words ‘I love you’ in which she replied, ‘I love you too.’ 

“My darling Harry,” She began, her heart skipping a beat. “ I have died every day waiting for you. And I know that I will never have to be afraid because I have loved you for a thousand years and I will continue to do so for a thousand more. You are my light in my darkest days and the reason that I wake up every morning. Every moment with you is a gift and I will never take that for granted. Thank you for being the man of my dreams and the love of my life. I will forever promise to stand by your side always and to never stop loving you.”

A single tear trickled down Harry’s cheek. He took the sleeve of his dress robes and turned towards Ron who then handed him his vows. “Well you know how to make a bloke cry, don’t you?” Harry joked, causing light laughter to come from the crowd. He focused all his attention on Hermione and looked deep into her ember eyes. 

“Hermione, when I’m with you, time stands still. And with each passing day you become even more beautiful. I promise to always be brave and true. I will not allow anything to take away what’s standing in front of me. Every breath I’ve taken, each hour that has passed me by has come to this very moment. All along I believed I would find you, and time has given me your heart. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will continue doing so for a thousand more. I promise that from this moment on until the day we die, I will do my very best to protect you, love you and cherish you in all ways you deserve. You’re the love of my life and I’m so very thankful for that Mountain Troll for bringing us close together.” 

After the couple recited their vows, Kingsley had them exchange rings. “If no one has any objections as to any reason as to why these two should not be wed then I shall continue. Harry, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And do you Hermione, Take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?”

“I do.” 

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to commence you as Husband and Wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Once the pair broke a part and waved at the crowd, Kingsley announced, “Let’s give a hand to Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!” The crowd exploded into applause as the pair made their way down the aisle, embarking on their newfound journey together. 

_ One step closer _

_ I have died every day waiting for you _

_ Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you  _

_ For a thousand years _

_ I’ll love you for a thousand more _


	17. All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All You Need Is Love- The Beatles

Draco paced back and forth atop the cold grass. He nearly killed him. He nearly killed Albus Dumbledore. His body was shaking and his stomach twisted into knots at what he almost accomplished. Sweat beaded down his dirty, pale complexion. Surely the Dark Lord would dispose of him after his failure. 

He had one task, one simple task in order to join the ranks of the Death Eaters as his father had done many years ago. But if he was honest with himself.. He wasn’t his father, nor did he want to be. Out of his parents he despised Lucius the most. Lucius had been the parent who hit and asked questions later when things didn’t go his way. His orders were to be taken and not questioned. Where as his mother, Narcissa was the one to coddle and take it easy on him as a child. 

He shook his head free of the thoughts of his parents.. Neither one would be too pleased with the events that turned out tonight. He’d been given several opportunities to dispose of the old codger and yet again his plans were foiled. 

Draco had decided at that moment the life of a Death Eater wasn’t for him.. But what else was he going to do? Everyone in his family except a few cousins had joined the light side and due to his parentage no one wanted anything to do with him.. Just like the students at school. Well all except one..

“Draco! Draco where are you?” He heard the sweet, kind voice call out for him. 

“I’m over here Luna.” Draco replied, waving his arms above his head to signal her of his whereabouts. Luna raced towards him as fast as her feet could carry her and tossed herself into Draco’s arms. “What happened tonight?” She asked befuddled. She’d heard the rumors at the castle but she didn’t want to believe them, not without getting Draco’s side of the story first. 

“What have you been told?” Draco retorted. He could only speculate how badly his name was being run through the mud.

“Everyone’s been talking about you. Telling one another that Harry witnessed you nearly killing Professor Dumbledore.” Luna explained as she pulled back from their embrace. “Please, tell me it isn’t true.”

Draco tore his eyes away from her, giving Luna the answer she didn’t want to hear. “Why? Why would you ever attempt to do that?” 

Draco spun around quickly, his eyes blazing with fury. “WHY? WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE IT WAS MY RUDDY DESTINY AND I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE. IT’S EITHER HIM OR ME. DON’T I GET ANY CREDIT AT ALL FOR NOT GOING THROUGH WITH IT?MY LIFE IS NOW AT STAKE AND MY PARENTS COULD BE KILLED BECAUSE I COULDN’T FOLLOW ONE SIMPLE TASK GIVEN TO ME!” 

“And why in the world would you need to do something like this, Draco? You’re not a bad person, you just have crappy role models who haven’t shown you what’s right from wrong.” 

“Yeah, well I can’t fault you there.” He told her as he wiped the dirt and tears from his face. “What am I going to do now? I’ve got nothing.” 

Luna took a few steps toward him and placed her hand on Draco’s shoulder. “That’s not entirely true.” She told him. “You can make this right.. You can be saved from this.”

“Yeah? And how’s that?” he asked with a roll of his eyes. 

“Well, all you need is love.” Draco tried his hardest to stifle a laugh but it ended up exploding from his lips. 

“L-Love? Y-ou th-think all I need is love?” Draco laughed.

“I’m being serious, Draco. You can become a better person and prove to everyone that you’re not your father. You were never meant to be a Death Eater, but rather the person who stands up to them for the greater good.”

“And where pray tell do you think I’m going to find love?” 

“Well that’s easy.” She told him with a proud smile on her face. “I love you, and that’s just the start.” She looped her arm through Draco’s and leaned her against his shoulder. “You’re meant to be in a world with good people. Let me help you.”

Draco didn’t speak a word but merely nodded his head. He knew if there was anyone that could help him, it was Luna. He needed to prove to everyone that he wasn’t the bad guy he was made to be. All he needed was love to help guide him.. All he had to do is accept it. “So, how do you plan on getting me out of this pickle?” 

Luna smirked at him as a plan began to form in her mind. 


	18. Magic Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Works- Goblet of Fire Soundtrack

“She leaves tomorrow, and you don’t want to tell her how you feel?” Harry asked his best mate as he took a sip of his FireWhiskey. Ron didn’t even acknowledge the question, brushing it off as if he hadn’t heard Harry speak. What was the point in telling Luna that he fancied her when she already had her heart set on exploring the world. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Ron, did you hear anything I just said?” Ron let out a grunt as he fiddled with the pint of FireWhiskey. 

“I don’t see the point in it ya know? She’s going after her dream while I stay here and run the shop with George. “

Harry shook his head. “Don’t you think she at least deserves to know how you feel?” 

Ron rolled his eyes, aggravation setting in. “Why is it so damn important to you that I tell Luna my feelings? Better yet, when have I ever been one to express them? Just because you and Hermione have it all figured out, doesn’t mean the rest of us need to!” 

Harry held up his hands in surrender. “Easy there mate.” He told Ron apologetically. “ Look, All I’m saying is this could be your final dance with Luna. The two of you have waited long enough to tell one another how you feel.” Ron let out a sign, he knew deep down that Harry was right. 

“What if I hurt her, Harry? Like I did with Lavender?” Harry leaned over the table and folded his hands together as he looked his best mate in the eye. 

“What you feel for Luna is a hell of a lot different than the couple months you were with Lavender. You were young and stupid. Now, you’re just stupid.” Harry joked, earning a playful punch to his arm. 

“But in all honesty, don’t be afraid of hurting her, or that’s all you’re going to think about. Just look into her eyes and let your words flow through you. Call upon the bravery of Gryffindor if you must, just don’t let this opportunity slip through your fingers and have the magic die out.” Ron nodded in agreement, coming to the conclusion he would meet Luna tomorrow before it was too late. 

The following morning, Ron woke up early and apparated himself in front of the Lovegood residence. It was only eight o’clock in the morning and he could already feel his forehead begin to sweat due to his nerves. 

“Just bloody marvelous. Let’s tell the woman you fancy you’re in love with her while you’re drenched in your own sweat.” Ron grumbled to himself as he politely knocked on the front door. Less than a few moments later, Luna’s face appeared from behind the door. 

“Ronald!” She greeted sweetly, bearing a smile from ear to ear as she pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey Luna.” He replied, his arms tightly wrapping around her as he inhaled her familiar cinnamon scent. After a few moments of exchanging an embrace, Luna pulled away from him and pushed a tendril of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“So what brings you here? I meant to come by the Burrow later today before I left for my portkey.” 

“Yeah, well, I-uh” Ron fumbled, unable to make any sense of words. 

“You feeling alright, Ronald?” Luna giggled. A crimson color sprawled across Ron’s fair freckled cheeks. “Seems like the Tonglywarts got your tongue all twisted.” 

“Yeah, maybe so.” He chortled before clearing his throat. “Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you.”

“Oh?” Luna replied as she bit the corner of her bottom lip, her pale silver eyes twinkling. “What about?” 

_ ‘This is it, Weasley. Don’t chicken out now.’  _ “Well, you see.. the thing is. '' Ron began as he ran his fingers through his fiery locks. 

“Yes, Ronald?” 

_ ‘Believe in the magic, otherwise it will be too late.’  _ Harry’s words echoed through his head.  _ ‘Look into her eyes and you will be able to see what ‘Mione and I have been telling you all along.’  _ And so he did.. He saw the spark within her eyes igniting as she spoke his name. “I’m hopelessly in love with you, Luna. I didn’t want you to set off into the world without me having the chance to tell you how I genuinely feel about you. You’re smart, beautiful, quirky in more ways than one but out everything, that’s what I love about you the most.” 

Luna couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around him, smothering his face with kisses. “Oh Ronald.” she said sweetly. “ You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words escape your lips.” And with that being said, she placed her petite lips over his and kissed him tenderly. 

“Do you think I can write to you while you’re away?” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, darling.” She replied, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. Ron placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into his arms once more. For this was their final dance, and he couldn’t picture himself dancing with another woman for as long as he lived. 


	19. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a dimly lit karaoke bar, watching as people came and went off the stage trying their hardest not to embarrass themselves. 

“They actually have pretty decent singers here tonight.” Hermione commented as she leaned over and whispered into her boyfriend’s ear. For the last month they found themselves coming to the bar every Friday, just enjoying the company and time away from the Wizarding World after a long work week. 

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as another performer made their way on stage and began to sing a rendition of Kelly Clarkson’s  _ “Because of You _ ”. After what seemed like an hour, the owner and host of the Karaoke Bar stepped onto the stage and grabbed hold of the mic. 

“Good evening, Ladies and Gents.” The middle-aged-man greeted, his pearly whites smiling happily. “Are we all having fun this evening?” A roar of calls and applause echoed within the building. “I’m glad to hear that. Anyhow, tonight I have a special treat for you, well rather a special lady.”

Hermione could hear as people talked amongst themselves, wondering who the owner was talking about. “Now there’s been a couple that have been coming here for a month and the young man that I talked to last night informed me that today is in fact the couple’s five-year anniversary. And this lad would like nothing more than to perform for you all this evening with nothing more than his voice, this microphone, and an acoustic guitar. Please help me welcome Harry Potter up to the stage.” 

Hermione’s mouth fell open, completely awestruck as Harry stood up from his seat and winked at her before taking his place on stage. He grabbed hold of the microphone and carefully sat atop the barstool. “Good evening everyone. My name is Harry and I’d like to dedicate this song to my Girlfriend, Hermione. Without her, I would not be standing here before the lot of you this evening.” Hermione just shook her head, smiling from ear to ear as she watched Harry place the microphone on the stand and leveled it to his height. He grabbed hold of the guitar and his eyes immediately locked on hers. 

He began to strum a few cords as the spotlight focused on him, the lights in the bar now dimmer than earlier. And when he opened his mouth to sing, Hermione was in for a surprise. 

_ “ _ _ When your legs don't work like they used to before and I can't sweep you off of your feet will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?” _

Hermione’s eyes went wide, unknowing Harry had not one, but two hidden talents she never knew about. 

_ “And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 _

_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand _

_ Oh me I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am” _

Harry’s voice was melodic, hypnotizing as each word fell out of his mouth. Hermione couldn’t help but sway her body back and forth, getting lost into the sound of his voice and the guitar. 

_ “So honey now, Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_ Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are.”  _ Harry stood up from the bar stool and walked closer to the front of the stage, his emerald eyes locked directly onto Hermione’s as he winked at her once more. 

_ “When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades and the crowds don't remember my name . When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm I know you will still love me the same 'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory”  _ Hermione couldn’t help but giggle, her cheeks becoming crimson. She couldn’t believe how confident he looked on stage, signing in front of a group of strangers. _ ‘It’s because you’re here _ .’ she heard the voice in her head tell her. 

_ “I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes. Hoping that you'll understand So baby now take me into your loving arms, Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are. Oh maybe we found love right where we are. And we found love right where we are.”  _ Once Harry strummed the last chord and the last note drifted off, the crowd broke out into applause, and the lights returned to their normal setting. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as he set down the guitar and plucked the microphone out of the stand as he waved to the crowd of people. 

He held out his hand to Hermione, signaling for her to join him on stage. She eyed him curiously and pursed her lips together as she stuck out her hand and placed it in his as he pulled her on stage. “Happy anniversary my darling. I hope you know that each word I just serenaded you, I meant it all. We are twenty-three-years-old and we didn’t fall in love in normal circumstances, but I’m glad it was with each other.” Harry told her as he continued to hold her hands in his as he put some distance between them. “Because of that, there’s a rather important question I’d like to ask you tonight.” Harry knelt down on one knee and pulled a velvet box from his jeans. Hermione’s hands flew to her mouth as he asked “ Will you marry me?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix You- Coldplay

Harry sat in the attic of Grimmauld place, unsure of himself and what would be next for him. He’d trapped himself in the dark, murky walls in order to enclose himself away from the weight of the world. Why would he want to leave when the one person he needed and loved most in this world had been taken from him by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself. 

Bellatrix. That name turned Harry’s body frigid, his blood to ice as he balled up his fists and punched the nearest object he could reach. He kicked, screamed, everything he could do to let his anger loose. She took everything from him in a matter of seconds, his life, home, and most importantly his freedom from The Dursleys. 

Harry looked down at his hands as he let the tears run their course once more as he sank to his knees, unable to stand any longer. It wasn’t fair… Harry had been so stuck in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the door of the attic being pulled down, giving off a bit of light before the darkness consumed the room once again. 

“Harry,” a soft, kind voice had called him. “Harry, it’s Hermione.” Harry merely grunted as he pulled his knees to his chest, placing his head atop them. Hermione pulled her wand from it’s holster and muttered, _ “Lumos.”  _ She managed to walk a few steps before nearly tripping over what seemed to be a lamp shade. Luckily, she caught herself and regained her composure before continuing to walk towards the back of the attic. When she spotted her best friend, her heart sank. He looked cold, dirty, angry, annoyed among other things, yet she couldn’t blame him. 

Once she reached the spot he was crouched in, she knelt to his level and set her wand on the floor. She let out a sigh, as she took a closer look at him, more accurately at his hands. She knew she heard the sound of something being punched earlier, now she knew why. “Harry, give me your hands.” Nothing, not even a look at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and spoke again in a more stern manner, “Harry Potter let me see your hands now!” 

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. He held his hands out in front of her while avoiding her gaze. His hands weren’t as bad as she thought, only minor cuts and bruising. She plucked her wand from beside her and began to murmur a healing spell, watching as the cuts disappeared without a trace. “There you go.” She told him as she let go of his hands. 

As she let go, Harry took a closer look at her handiwork. “Thank you.” he mumbled. 

“Ah, so he can speak.” Hermione joked, a crooked smile resting in the corner of her lips. “Harry why on earth are you brooding up here? You need to come back downstairs with us. Let us help you.” 

Harry casted his eyes to the ground as he spoke to her, “ What’s the point? All of you are going to just get hurt one day because of me anyway. It’s only a matter of time.” Hermione sucked in a breath as she looked at him in awe. 

“Why would you say that? You know that’s not true!” 

“Oh really? Let’s go down the list shall we. My parents, Cedric, my grandparents on my mum and dad’s side, and oh yeah Sirius.” He retorted as his nostrils flared. 

“What has gotten into you?” Hermione asked, itching to reach out and place her hands on his. A few moments of silence hung in the air between the two as Harry thought long and hard on how to answer her question. 

“I’m so tired, Hermione. I tried so hard to save Sirius when all I did was get him killed because of my own stupidity. Instead of going into my dorm and looking into that ruddy mirror he gave me for Christmas, I went in guns blazing and got him killed. I should have listened to you and I didn't, okay? Are you happy for me to admit that? I’m an idiot. And Now I’m stuck in reverse and have no clue on how to go on in this life without the one person who would have given me an actual home. A family I always wanted.”

Hermione placed her hands on Harry’s and gripped them tightly. “Now you listen to me Harry James. You are not stupid and Sirius’ death is _ not  _ your fault, that lies with his cousin and Voldemort who made you see what  _ he  _ wanted you too. But I’m begging you to please not give up on the rest of us and shut us out while you allow yourself to rot up here alone. Let us be the light to guide you home. Hell if not them, then me. Let me help fix you, please.” Hermione let loose the tears she had been holding as she grieved for not only Sirius but for Harry too. He lost someone dear to his heart that can never be replaced, not even by Remus who is the last of his father’s best friends. 

Listening to the sounds of Hermione’s sobs made Harry feel uneasy. Never in his life had he witnessed such a thing. “Hermione, please don’t cry alright? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed onto his T-shirt. “ I promise you, that I will do better and learn from my mistakes so I never have to go through this again.” 

“Okay.” she told him as her sobs subsided. Hermione continued to sit there in Harry’s arms for what felt like an eternity before she untangled herself and stood up with her hand out to him. 

“It’s time, Harry. Come home with us and let the light guide you.” Harry looked up at her and nodded his head as he followed after her. 


	21. Unchained Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unchained Melody- The Righteous Brothers

The rain beat against the window as Hermione placed her forehead against it. She let out an exasperated sigh, wondering when she’d feel the arms of her husband wrapped around the center of her waist once more. These last four months have been hell for her, time seamlessly standing still. She didn’t even bring herself to look at the hands of the clock anymore, for it always felt as though time was frozen. She hadn’t even heard from Harry in nearly two weeks, granted she knew this would be the life she’d signed up for when she married an Auror. 

The next morning, she woke to the sound of a bird tapping against her window. Groggily, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and walked over to let the tawny, barn owl in, feeding it a treat as she graciously took the note from the bird’s leg. As she unfolded the parchment, she immediately recognized the familiar scroll.

_ ‘Its Harry.’  _ She quickly scanned the letter, her eyes memorizing each of the words. 

_ My Dearest Hermione,  _

_ I know it seems as though it’s been an eternity since I’ve last seen you, let alone wrote you. Not a day has gone by when a single thought of you hadn’t plagued my mind. Are you still mine, love? I know the distance has been a bit much, but sweetheart I miss you more than words can say. You’re the light at the end of this dark journey that I can’t help but wait to see when I return home from this infuriating trip. Please continue to wait for me my darling, for I will be coming home within the next month, I promise you so. Even if I have to quit this damn job I will be home. I love you baby, even more than yesterday.  _

_ Eternally and faithfully yours, _

_ Harry James Potter _

Hermione placed the letter against her beating heart, tears pooling in her ember eyes. She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down her response as fast as she could. 

_ My Darling, _

_ Of course I’m still yours, could you ever doubt me so? No amount of distance could ever tear me away from you. You have no idea how much I miss you, let alone the sound of your voice. Hell, I wish you could even send me a howler just so I can hear you speak to me. I hope you’re staying careful and listening to your commanding officer, I’d very much like for my husband to have all his limbs still attached when he arrives home thank you very much. I will always wait for you, no matter how much traveling you must do. I cannot tell you how excited I am to have you home within the next month. Now, looking at the clock won’t be as painful since I know you’ll only be a few more strokes away. I love you so much Harry James and maybe once you’re home, you and I can take a very much needed vacation together? Stay safe my love. I love you more than this morning, and I’ll love you more tomorrow.  _

_ Sincerely your loving and very patient wife, _

_ Hermione Jean Potter _

Hermione rolled up the parchment and tied a piece of string around it before securing the letter to it’s leg. She watched as it flew out of her sight and towards the destination of where her husband is staying, wherever that may be. 

_ ‘Godspeed my love for you Harry.’ _ She thought silently to herself as her eyes gazed upon the hands of the clock, and instead of a frown worn upon her face, it was a smile for Harry would be home with her soon.


	22. I Think We're Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Think We're Alone Now- Tommy and the Shondells

Draco and Ginny ran as fast as they could hand-in hand, sneaking away into the night and out passed the garden. The only sounds were of their laughter as their hearts paced fast within their chest, adrenaline coursing through their veins as they hoped not to get caught out passed curfew. Once they were out of eye sight, Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny’s slim waist, and tackled her onto the ground. 

“Shh.” He whispered playfully as he pushed aside her fiery red locks so he could look into her warm, brown eyes. “You’re going to get us caught.”

“How so?” Ginny asked him as she pushed herself onto her elbows and looked past his shoulder. “There doesn’t seem to be anyone around, and besides I think we are finally alone.” Draco couldn’t help but grin at her words as he leaned down and placed a quick, chaste kiss upon her lips. 

Ginny smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. After a few moments, Draco broke apart from his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms as they sat underneath the shade tree, looking out amongst the stars. Ginny leaned her head against his chest, all thoughts of her family cast away as she embraced his company. She shut her eyes, ignoring all the sounds except for their own beating hearts.

“I hate this you know..” Draco told her as he placed a kiss on her temple. Ginny let out a breath, nodding her head in agreement. 

“I know, love.”

“I just don’t understand why you haven’t told your family about us yet.” He went on to say as he rested his chin on top of her head. “Are you that ashamed of me?”

Ginny turned her head to face him. “You know that’s not true.” She told him, lacing their fingers together. 

“Oh yeah? Then why are we always having to sneak away at night once all your family members have gone to sleep? Look at what we are having to do.” 

“Draco, you don’t understand. Do you know what my parents would do to me, what they would say if they found out I was dating a Malfoy?” Ginny told him, hoping he would see reason.

“The same as my family!” Draco replied, agitation filling within his voice. He stood up from the ground and placed his hands on the tree. “My father threatened to disown me, to take away my inheritance and any chance of getting Malfoy Manor if I didn’t stop seeing you. Do you know what I told him?”

Ginny merely shook her head as she stood up, keeping a few feet of distance between them. “I told my father he could shove it.” Ginny’s eyes went wide, her jaw dropping slightly. Shock coursed through her body.

“You-You really told him that? What-what did he say?” 

“He told me he’d never accept a blood traitor into his family, and if I were to stay with you he’d no longer have a son.” Ginny’s heart ached for Draco, for he was living her nightmare. Draco’s eyes caught Ginny’s as he walked away from the tree and placed the palm of his hand on her cheek. “I told my father that I didn’t care about inheriting a damn thing if it meant I couldn’t share any of it with the woman I loved.” 

A silent sob escaped Ginny as she clung to his T-shirt. She didn’t realize until that moment how much Draco truly loved her.. He was willing to walk away from his family just for her. 

“I’m sorry.. I never-”

“Shh.. it’s okay. I can make my own way in this life without materialistic things.. But Gin I can’t live without you. Which is why it’s killing me inside that you won’t admit to your family that you and I have been together since last year.. A year Ginny.”

“I know how long it’s been!” She snapped at him, pushing him away from her. Ginny raked her hands through her long hair and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” She told him as she rubbed her temples. “Look, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life, and I promise you that I will tell my family about us.”

“When?” Draco asked as he grasped hold of her hands. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll tell them tomorrow after breakfast.” She replied as she placed her forehead on his chest. “But for now, can we please just enjoy this quiet time we have together?” Ginny made it a vow to stick to her promise to Draco; she owed him at least that much. 

“Okay, tomorrow after breakfast. I’ll be standing right here in this spot waiting for you, no matter the outcome okay?” Ginny nodded her head, and kissed him on the cheek. “How about I take you on a broom ride? Have a closer look at the stars?”

“I’d love that.” 


	23. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Like You- Adele

Ginny stood outside of her family home, watching through the window as a crowd of people stood in the living room. Although, her eyes were glued on one person in particular. With a deep breath Ginny trudged through the door. Molly beamed with delight at the sight of her youngest child and only daughter, finally home from months away from touring with the Holyhead Harpies. 

“Gin!! Darling it’s wonderful to have you home where you belong!” Molly greeted as she pulled Ginny into the living room. “The Guest of Honor has arrived!” 

At that moment, all eyes were glued on Ginny, even the familiar emerald ones she knew all too well. After saying her hellos and hugging various members of her family, Ginny braced herself for she had counted down the days to where she could see her ex-boyfriend once more.. Even after all this time he still made her heart flutter. She watched as Harry excused himself and walked outside, only to answer a phone call. Inconspicuously, she followed him out towards the garden. After about a five minute conversation of him on the phone, she quietly walked up behind Harry and spoke, “Hello, Harry.”

Harry squared his shoulders and let out a deep breath. “Hello, Gin. Welcome home.” 

“Thank you.” She replied, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. The pair stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Ginny decided to speak up once more.

“So, my mother tells me you moved on.. And settled down like you always wanted. Is it true?” Harry winced, knowing this conversation wouldn’t be one she’d want to have. 

“Yes. We’ve been married for five months now.” Ginny bit down on her bottom lip, trying to pretend that his words didn’t pierce her heart. “It’s Hermione isn’t it?” 

Harry nodded his head, avoiding her gaze. “I knew it.” Ginny mumbled as she shook her head from side to side. “Guess she decided to give you what I couldn’t huh?” She was livid.. The one person who had told her repeatedly that she didn’t love Harry in that way, her best friend had stabbed her in the back and married the one person she dreamed of spending the rest of her life with. 

“So what? You’re not going to even answer me?” She gritted through her teeth, her hands balled at her side. Harry’s eyes narrowed at her. 

“What the hell do you want me to say, Gin? Did you think that by coming back home and showing your face that you and I would pick up where we left off?” 

_ “Yes! _ ” She screeched. “Believe me I tried hard to stay away, to forget all about us. But I couldn’t.” Tears began to trickle down her fair, freckled cheeks. “I didn’t want to believe that we were really over..”

“Gin, I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you..”

“Oh don’t give me that rubbish! I begged you to not forget me.. And you told me that you would remember! What the hell happened?”

“Life happened, Ginevra! You and I were broken up. Let’s not forget that after you graduated from Hogwarts, that YOU decided that you weren’t ready to settle down and start a family! You wanted a career and I gave that to you. I wasn’t going to sit around and let my life pass me by while you were too busy out there living yours!” Harry retorted, his blood boiling within his veins. Ginny spun on her heels, unwilling to look at him a second longer as all the memories of their past came rushing back.

How could time have flown by too fast? It felt as if it was only yesterday when he was kissing her in the Gryffindor Common Room after they had won the match. . They’d spent many days talking about their future and practicing quidditch plays with one another. .Holding hands and stealing kisses when no one was looking.. And now everything they’d ever talked about, let alone dreamed of had been ripped away..

Ginny pulled herself together and walked back towards him. “Gin, I-” She didn’t let him finish. She held a hand out in front of him, signaling for him to stop so she could speak.

“Do you love her? No, let me rephrase that. Are you in love with her?” Ginny asked him, her warm brown eyes looking into the depth of his. “Yes.” She bit back another sob and lowered her hand. 

“Well I guess that’s it then.” She replied, forcing a smile. “I wish nothing but the best for both of you.” As she began to walk away, she felt his hand grip hold of her wrist. 

“What about you, Gin? Are you going to be okay?” he asked wholeheartedly. Even if he was married to Hermione, he still wanted Ginny to know that he did care about her. 

“Me? Don’t worry about me.” She told him as she pushed aside his locks of hair. “I’ll find someone like you one day.”

“I do care about you, ya know. I’ll never regret being with you Gin, and any mistakes I’ve made with you I know to learn from them, for I will always cherish the memories we had together.. We just weren’t the right match.”

“No regrets, right?” She smiled, making a fist bump.

“None at all.” He replied, bumping her fist with his own. “I got to go.” 

“I know.. Send Hermione my love, will you?” 

“I will.” He told her, giving her his dazzling smile before aparating into thin air. Ginny stood there, coming to the realization that sometimes love lasts and other times it hurts.. This is just going to have to be one of those times where it hurts..

“I’ll be okay,”She told herself. “I always am.”


	24. Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand By You- Ben E King

Lily Evans Potter sat outside Potter Cottage, sipping on her cuppa while James finished reading Harry his bedtime story of the night. Her heart soared as she thought about the two most important men in her life. Her thoughts continued to trail off into the night as she thought of everything she wanted for her son. But she had a feeling that deep down inside she wouldn’t be around to see her son grow up and have a family of his own. Just thinking of not being with her son caused her heart ache. 

No, she wouldn’t let herself think such thoughts and live in the now. She looked up into the night sky, not a cloud in sight and the only light from miles around came from the moonlight. ‘ _ I won’t be afraid, I won’t be afraid. _ ’ she silently chanted to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as James carefully closed the sliding glass door and took a seat next to her. 

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” James asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lily leaned into his touch, placing her head on his shoulder as she kept her focus on the darkness. 

“No matter what happens, you and I are in this together right?” James tilted his head, his eyes full of curiosity.

“What are you on about, Lils?” Lily let out a sigh and gathered her words. “I can’t help but shake this feeling. Like something bad is heading our way and I don’t have a clue on how to stop it.”

James placed a kiss atop his wife’s fiery mane. “ Sweetheart, Nothing is going to happen to us..”

“How can you be so sure?” She replied, a hint of worry in her voice. “We have spent the last few months hiding for Merlins’ sake because some evil maggot believes that our son is his undoing! We are leaving the fate of our livelihood in the hands of Peter, who hasn’t always been the bravest of souls out of all our friends.” She had to admit, when James had picked Peter as their secret keeper she thought he’d gone mad.. Her obvious choice would have been Sirius, but James had coaxed her into letting Peter, explaining that he’d begged for him to give him the chance to prove his Gryffindor courage.. How could she have said no? 

James pulled his arm from around her shoulders and placed his index finger underneath her cute, small chin as he looked deep within her eyes. “Because, how can I be afraid as long as you’re standing by me?” Lily caressed his face before tenderly kissing him on his lips. 

“You seem to have a lot of faith in me.”

“Baby, even if the sky above were to tumble and fall tomorrow or the mountains dare to crumble into the sea, I wouldn’t cry nor shed a tear because I’d have you and our beautiful one-year-old son standing right at my side.” Listening to her husband speak those words began to wash away the sense of dread she felt. 

“Alright, alright. Since when did you become so level headed?” She asked him as she nudged his side. James merely smirked at her as he replied, “On the day I married you.” Lily couldn’t help but laugh at his answer, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

“Smart answer.” James stood up and held his hand out to her. “Now, why don’t we put all this rubbish behind us and focus on tomorrow?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Harry is going to be so excited to dress up in his little lion outfit for Halloween tomorrow.” Lily replied, as she walked hand-in-hand with her husband, all her darkest thoughts being pushed aside, for what could go wrong on Halloween?


	25. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Something- Great Big World

“Hermione, what-what’s going on here?” Ron asked as he walked into the bedroom, taking in notice of the few suitcases lined against the wall and one on the bed that she was currently placing clothes in. Hermione slammed the suitcase shut, her hands firmly placed on the top of the smooth cover as she narrowed her eyes at her husband.

“I’m packing, Ronald. What the bloody hell does it look like I’m doing?” Ron was taken back by the tone of her voice. What the hell did he do to piss her off this time?

“I can see that clearly.” He told her with the roll of his eyes. “I meant, why?” Hermione pursed her lips together, gathering up all the courage she could muster. 

“Because for the last few months Ronald, I’ve felt nothing but small. I work, clean, cook, make sure Hugo has his studies finished, message Rosie when I have the chance and what do you do? Nothing. You come home acting like a ruddy robot, acting like everything in our life is okay when it’s not!” 

Ron was livid, his fiery temper reaching its peak. “That’s how you feel, do you?”

“Yes! C’mon Ron all we ever do is fight and when we aren’t fighting we hardly say a word to one another unless it’s about the children or work.” She retorted, throwing her hands in the air. “Oh and I found out about your love affair with Luna!” Ron’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping to the floor. 

“Yeah, didn’t think I’d find out about that?” Ron shook his head, lost for words. “What? You don’t want to say something? Anything?” Hermione asked him as she stood straight, her arms folded across her chest. After a few moments of silence, Hermione exhaled slowly. “I would have followed you to the end of the earth… but now, I’m stumbling around and falling.” 

“I- I don’t know what to say.. I never meant for you to find out.” Hermione winced, her heart stinging at his words.  _ He would never have told me if I wouldn’t have called him out on it.  _ “There’s nothing for you to say, Ronald. What’s done is done.” Ron’s head shot up as he heard the sound of the zipper go around the suitcase. He felt as his feet began to move towards his wife, kneeling in front of her as he grabbed hold of her hand.

“Baby, please don’t leave, I’m so sorry. I’ve tried swallowing my pride and I always let it get the best of me.. You’re the one that I love, not Luna.” Hermione looked into the crystal blue eyes she had fallen in love with all those years ago. “I wish it was that simple.. That love could be enough but it’s not. I’m- I’m giving up on you.” She pulled her hand from his with a wave of her wand she shrunk all the suitcases down to pocket size. Ron continued to kneel there as if he was stone, his mind not wanting to take in what was currently happening with his life. 

After a moment he stood up, and took off after his wife. “Hermione wait!” With a sigh she halted and turned to face her husband. “Yes?”

“What about the kids? Please don’t take them from me.” He begged her. With the mention of the children her expression softened. 

“I’d never take them from you, despite our estranged relationship you’re a good father. This weekend we will sit down and discuss the proper arrangements for Hugo and Rose for her holidays.” Rod nodded his head curtly. 

“Where’s Hugo now?”

“At my parents. I’ll be staying with them until I can find another place.” She told him. She placed a kiss on his cheek before uttering, “Goodbye Ronald” and disappearing behind the emerald flames of their fireplace.


	26. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shape Of You- Ed Sheeran

Twenty-Three-year-old Harry Potter finished buttoning the top of his black, long sleeved shirt, before giving his outfit a once over and ran a hand through his unruly hair; coming to the conclusion he’d never be able to tame it. He splashed cologne on the nape of his neck before exiting out of his bathroom and walked into the living room where he patiently awaited the arrival of his best mates, Ron and Draco. 

Tonight was going to be an experience for the three of them, seeing as Harry had convinced Ron and Draco to check out a muggle pub with him this evening, have a guys night out. Normally men his age would be hitting the hottest clubs, but to him those weren’t exactly the best place to meet women, well women that would remember who he was the next day.

At first Ron and Draco were a bit hesitant on joining their friend, neither one had ever had experience interacting in the muggle world but Harry had talked them into it, telling his friends he’d cover everything that evening so they didn’t have to worry about converting their knuts, galleons, and sickles into pounds. 

At half past seven that evening, Harry and his mates were sitting around a round table, each knocking back at what was their third shot of Jack Daniels. 

“Blimey, this stuff ain’t half bad.” Ron said as he placed the small, crystal glass on the table. 

“Speak for yourself, Mate. It tastes like Mooncalf Dung.” Draco replied, a look of disgust spread across his face. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s expression. He was about to single the waitress to bring over shots of Fireball when a young woman with curly, brunette hair caught his eye from the bar. She was smiling, talking merrily with one of her friends. As she went to flip her shoulder length hair over her shoulder, she caught Harry staring at her, a blush creeping on her cheeks. He nodded over in her direction, giving her a slight wave. 

“Ah, She’s pretty, mate.” Ron told him, catching a gaze at the young woman his friend was ogling. 

“Get your arse up and go talk to her.” Draco told him , nodding his head towards the young woman.

“What? No- I can’t.”

“Alright, then I guess you won’t mind if I go lay the Malfoy charm on her then, eh?” Draco smirked, acting as if he was about to get up from the chair. Harry glared at him and placed his hands on the table. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Thata boy, Harry.”

“Give her a taste of the Chosen One.” Harry rolled his eyes, trying his hardest not to laugh at his friends’ antic as he walked in the brunette’s direction. Once Harry was mere inches away from her, he stuck out his hand and introduced himself, “Hey, I’m Harry.” The young woman’s friend excused herself from the bar, giving her a thumbs up as she gave the two some space. A kind smile spread across her face as she placed her small, petite hand in Harry’s. 

“Hey, yourself.” She told him, her voice cheery and bright. “I’m Hermione.”

“Hermione.” Harry repeated, the sound of her name ringing in his ears. “That’s a lovely name.” Hermione’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink at his compliment. 

“This might sound rather stupid, seeing as we literally just met but would you care to dance with me?” Hermione took a sip of her Strawberry Daiquiri, and nodded her head. “Sure, why not.” She scooted off the barstool, her hand finding Harry’s once more as he picked a song from the jukebox. 

“Van the Man, huh?” Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised. Harry smiled sheepishly and let them out onto the dance floor. Within minutes, They began dancing with one another, their bodies matching the same rhythm. It wasn’t long until Hermione’s arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck, their bodies now closer together. 

As Harry and Hermione danced, they talked amongst one another. They both went to boarding schools (although neither one admitted they were magical boarding schools just yet), were only children, excelled in their studies. Harry couldn’t stop thinking how perfect she was, how she could possibly be the person that was handmade for him. After a few dances, Harry led her to the table where his friends were sitting, chatting nonchalantly with Hermione’s friend Simone who had taken a keen liking to Draco. 

Hours later, Harry had invited Hermione back to his flat where they sat around and continued to talk. Hermione leaned on Harry’s couch with her arm propped up, supporting her head as she intently listened to him talk about his relatives and how unkind they had been to him as a child. Her heart ached for him, silently weeping for him as a young child. As if a magnet was pulling them together, Hermione scooted closer towards him and placed a tender hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. No one should have ever had to endure the crap you did.” Her kind words warmed his heart. 

“It’s alright, it was a long time ago and I haven’t spoken to them since the day I moved out on my own.” He replied, caressing the side of her face. Their eyes locked onto one another, their faces inching closer together until their lips brushed one another, a jolt coursing through their bodies…

The following morning Harry had woken up to empty bedsheets, the smell of her vanilla perfume lingering on his pillows. His eyes caught hold of a note she had left for him, explaining she had to be at work and she didn’t want to bother waking him from his slumber. His heart did a backflip when he realized she had written her number at the bottom of the note.

Even though they had only spent a night together talking, his heart was falling for Hermione Granger. 

  
  



	27. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol

Hermione sat in silence underneath the tree in the Forest of Dean, reliving the events of what took place in Godric’s Hollow the previous evening. They almost died, Nagini nearly killed them just as she killed Bathilda Bagshot months ago. Hermione’s heart was still racing, the events of the war taking a toll on her. She obliviated her parent’s memories, lost her family home, and is now being hunted down by Snatchers and Death Eaters. 

After enough time passed Harry made his way from the tent, still a bit sore from the battle against Nagini. He was on high alert, searching the forest for any sign of his best friend. Finally, he saw her sitting alone completely lost in her thoughts.

“Hey, ‘Mione.” Her head shot up, a look of serenity sprawled across her face at the sight of Harry. 

“Hey you,” She acknowledged. “How are you feeling?” 

“A bit sore, but lucky to be alive.” He told her, giving her a faint smile. “How long was I out for?” 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze. “Hermione, how long was I out for?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“About five days.” she mumbled under her breath.

“Sorry, come again?” Hermione sighed, her eyes meeting his gaze. “About five days.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Five days? Hermione why didn’t you wake me? What if something would have happened to you while I was conked out?” 

“But nothing did Harry! Trust me I made sure to secure the perimeter and not go out of bounds. Plus, you needed to regain your strength after the hell you endured.” Harry shook his head, knowing deep down that she was right; without rest he would have been dead weight and quite possibly could have gotten them killed. Hermione tore her gaze from him and let her mind wander once more.

Harry studied her facial features, couldn’t help but wanting to know what was going on inside that miraculous brain of hers. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts once again. 

“We’ve been doing this all on our own, not needing anyone to help us on this hunt. And I can’t help but just want to lay here in this forest and forget it all, leave everything in the past. Could you do it Harry? Could you lay with me and forget the world?” She asked him, her chocolate eyes eager to find peace again.

Harry looked at her, sadness overcoming him. Everything was his fault; their whole reasoning for being on this journey was because of him. “I-I don’t know Hermione. You know me, I’ve never been one to say how I feel.” Hermione chuckled softly. 

“I know.. It’s just I want to forget everything we’ve ever been told, before we’re too old to move around by ourselves and live a life that bursting with happiness, not war and destruction. I want to waste whatever time we have left in this world chasing the truly important things in life. But I don’t want to do it alone, Harry.” She sobbed quietly, tears running down her cheek. “I need your grace, to remind me how to find my path in this world.” Harry stood up from his spot on the cold floor, and sat next to his best friend. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body closer to him. 

“Shh..’Mione. It’s going to be okay I promise.” He rubbed small circles in the middle of her back as she wept onto his shirt. He placed his head atop hers and spoke softly, “ All that I am, everything I have become is because of the person you’ve helped me become.” Upon hearing those words come from his mouth, Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed into his emerald eyes. “Just by looking into your eyes, I can see who I’m meant to be. I know that this life is hell, and when Voldemort is defeated once and for all you and I can pack out bags and find peace with each other. But we owe it to everyone that’s good and innocent in this world to put an end to this madness.” 

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as Harry placed a tender kiss on her forehead; Signaling that he vowed to keep the promise he made. For when this war was truly over, he’d lie with her and forget everything, to start a new life. 


	28. Someone You Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone You Loved- Lewis Capaldi

Harry watched numbingly as the love of his life walked away.. And not once did she look back. He unraveled his hand and stared down at the engagement ring he’d given Ginny a little over a year ago. His mother’s ring. 

He felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as he sat on his sofa, placing his head in the palms of his hands as he bobbed his knee up and down frantically while he sobbed. His whole world was crumbling around him, feeling as though he was being pulled under and now there was no one around to save him at this moment. 

Was it so horrible for him to want someone to heal him? To give him everything he’d ever wanted in his twenty-four years of life? 

_ Someone to hold _

_ Someone to have  _

_ Someone to know _

Those nine words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. He picked himself off the couch, kicking the table closest to him while he let out a scream before going into his kitchen and throwing open the cabinet door that his Firewhiskey was hid behind. Harry tossed back the bottle, taking in the contents of the alcohol as it burned his throat. He set the bottle aside and slammed his hands on the counter.. Letting the alcohol numb his pain as Ginny once did. 

He finally thought he had it all.. The perfect job, the perfect home, hell even the perfect girl. But as soon as he let his guard down, believing he could live the life he so desperately craved she pulled the rug from underneath his feet without warning.. For six years he had gotten used to being someone she loved. 

As the day turned into evening, Harry found himself alone in his bed, tossing and turning as he allowed himself to wallow in his self pity. The bed felt so cold and empty.. He honestly couldn’t picture the last time he’d slept alone. Every inch of his being wished he had someone beside him, to feel the way he was feeling at that particular moment. If he was being honest, he wanted someone to help him escape this feeling of abandonment. 

It pierced his heart each time he shut his eyes as images of Ginny flashed all throughout his mind.. He couldn’t help but recall her smell, her touch. The way they felt like the perfect pieces of a puzzle as they laid within one another’s arms.. She would utter to him how safe and secure she felt in his arms.. 

It seemed as if many hours had passed Harry by before sleep overcame him. .only to relive many of his fondest times with Ginny in his dreams. The following morning the sun’s rays woke him from his slumber, causing him to curse silently under his breath. He didn’t want to move, all he wanted was to lay in his bed for the rest of his life; Easy enough right?

But the sound of someone pounding on his front door caused him to leap out of bed and dash into the living room. He secretly hoped it was her, begging him to take her back. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see the face of his best friend standing before him.

“Oh Harry.” Hermione greeted as she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a bear hug. 

“You heard?” 

“I did.” She told him, a look of sadness creeping over her features. “Luna came to visit me and told me everything. She couldn’t believe Ginny would do that to you when all she had talked about her whole life was becoming Mrs. Harry Potter.”

Harry winced at the words. “Yeah, well it was a hell of a shock.”

“How- How are you handling it?” Harry scoffed and nodded his head over towards the empty bottle of Firewhiskey. 

“I figured as much.” She replied, shaking her head. “Whatever you need from me, I’ll be here for you, you know that right?” Harry nodded his head. If there was one person in the world he could count on, it was Hermione. 

“I know.” he told her with a small smile. Even though last night he felt as though he had lost everything with Ginny leaving, he was ever so grateful to have his best friend by his side. For she at least loved him.. And he didn’t feel so alone. 


	29. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Believe In A Thing Called Love- The Darkness

Hermione and Harry walked along the coast of one of the many Australian beaches her parents had frequently visited. They listened as the waves crashed around them and watched as the seagulls dove into the water to catch their dinner for the evening. Hermione casted a sideways glance at her best friend. Her heart pacing rapidly. 

She had promised herself that today would be the day she admitted her feelings for her best friend.. He deserved to know even if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings. For far too long she’d kept her feelings at bay, but the way he’d been looking at her recently made her feel more courageous about her decision more than ever. 

“You alright, ‘Mione?” Harry asked her, his face tilted to the side as he placed his hands inside his tan shorts. Hermione broke out of her thoughts and shook her head, smiling kindly.    
“I’m great.” She told him as she placed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. “Actually, can we talk? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Harry’s face filled with curiosity, his emerald eyes twinkling. “Of course. You know you can always tell me anything.” Hermione exhaled, hoping to the high heavens that his words wouldn’t come back and bite her in the arse. 

“Well, Harry, the thing is, I-” Hermione stuttered, her words for the first time in her life were failing her.

“You what, ‘Mione?”

“Ugh!” She exclaimed, frustrated with herself. Hermione threw her hands in the air, turning her back to him as she tried collecting her words together. _ ‘Why is it so hard to talk to him?’  _ After giving herself a moment to compose herself, she turned and looked Harry directly into his emerald eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. 

“For the first time in my life, I’m at a loss for words.” Hermione laughed, while Harry stood there, perplexed, never taking his eyes off her. “It’s so hard to explain all the feelings you make me feel..” She began, her voice becoming more dignified. “For the last six years it’s as if my heart has been on overdrive and you’ve been the one behind the steering wheel.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped slightly, his mind replaying her words over in his head. ‘ _ Did I hear her right?’  _ “What are you saying?” He asked her, reaching out his hand and cupping her cheek in his palm. Hermione leaned into his touch, her heart swooning. Harry watched as her ember eyes fluttered shut, his own heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. Hermione lifted her left hand and placed it atop his as she spoke again.

“Touching you, you touching me..it sends an electric jolt down my spine.” Her eyes slowly opened, wanting to look him directly in the eyes as her next words flowed smoothly from her lips. “ I believe in a thing called love, and for Merlin’s sake I’ve been in love with you ever since I was fourteen years old.” She moved his hand from her cheek and placed it directly over her heart beat. “Just listen, feel the rhythm of my heart. It’s only ever beat like this for you..” 

Harry cast aside all the other sounds, completely focused on Hermione’s beating heart as it mimicked the sounds of his own.  _ Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.  _ He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.. She was declaring her love for him, something he’d been too cowardly to do in the midst of not wanting to muck up their friendship. 

“I believe in us,” She carried on, clasping her hand over his. “I also believe we have a chance to make something of our lives, together just you and me. Hell who am I kidding, it’s always been you and me.” A small chuckle escaped her lips, causing Harry to smile. 

“I want to spend whatever time we have left on this earth kissing you every minute, of every hour, of every day if you’ll let me. And no one has made my head spin quite like you.” Hermione finished, giving some time for her words to sink into her best friend's head.. Hoping she didn’t make a complete fool of herself. 

After a few moments, nothing was said. Hermione mentally kicked herself, cursing under her breath about what an utter idiot she was. As she began to turn away from him, she felt Harry’s hand fall from the spot on her chest and wrap around her wrist; pulling her body closer towards him. Harry let out a chuckle, causing Hermione to look at him in horror.

“What the hell is so funny, Potter?” 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He replied before crashing his lips upon hers. Hermione’s eyes went wide, before fluttering shut. All it took was one kiss for fireworks to explode around her.. She had dreamed of this moment for as long as she could remember and now her dream was finally coming true. _ ‘He’s kissing me!’ _

Harry pulled back from their kiss and placed his forehead on hers. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For being brave.. For admitting something I’ve been battling with myself for doing for ages.”

Hermione’s heart swelled with joy at his words. “You mean you-”

“Love you too? Yeah, I have for quite some time.” He replied, kissing her forehead tenderly. 

“So this is it? We’re doing this? Together?” She asked him with hope filling her voice. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, for I also believe in a thing called love.”


End file.
